Je ne sais pas
by Black Memoria
Summary: La vie impose des choix, certains plus difficiles que d'autres, plus encore quand on touche aux sentiments. C'était pour cette principale raison que Camus s'était peu à peu éloigné. À cause de beaucoup de facteurs, surtout deux : Milo ou Saga ? [Milo/Camus][Saga/Camus]
1. Chapter 1

_Lali-oh ! Me revoici, me revoilà avec cette fiction –qui n'a pas encore de nom- et que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un moment déjà. Sans y parvenir, et PAF « je suis l'inspiration ! » En somme, voici un petit trio amoureux, une manipulation masquée sous de petites attentions et des questions, beaucoup de questions. Plein, partout. Milo/Camus/Saga_

 _Disclaimer : Saint Seiya et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, aussi, je ne fais aucun bénéfice, d'aucune nature, sur cette fiction._

* * *

 _Huitième temple._

-Je pense que vous devriez plutôt établir un plan, avant de foncer tête baissée.

Tout avait commencé avec cette simple phrase, lancée un peu en l'air, sans mauvaise intention aucune, sans vouloir se mêler de quoi que ce soit. Saga était tout simplement entré dans le huitième temps avec, pour but, de se rendre dans le treizième, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la conversation qu'avaient Milo et Camus concernant le déroulement de leur prochaine mission.

-De quoi je me mêle ? Tu n'es pas dans cette mission, si je ne m'abuse. Grogna le scorpion. Nous ne savons, d'ailleurs, rien sur l'ennemi.

-Je disais juste qu'avec un peu de recherches il serait plus facile de les localiser. Un chevalier ne se mesure pas qu'à son engagement envers Athéna ou la puissance de son cosmo. Il doit aussi savoir se servir de sa tête.

-Et si je m'en sers immédiatement ça sera pour l'enfoncer dans ton ventre.

-Merci, Saga, intervint le verseau d'un air imperturbable. Nous allons tenir compte de tous les avis.

-Bien, Milo… Camus. Bonne mission.

Évidement le huitième gardien avait continué à râler encore et encore, contre cette idée farfelue de faire un plan, des recherches… inutiles. Mais ce qui l'énerva plus encore fut sans doute le fait que son partenaire de mission, et accessoirement amant, ne décide de suivre ces conseils, assurant, par la même occasion, qu'il avait toujours fait ça avant de partir pour n'importe quelle mission.

-Quoi qu'il advienne, il viendra bien un moment où on sera forcés de ne plus le suivre.

-Bien-sûr, mais nous pouvons avoir un coup d'avance et les prendre par surprise.

-Fait comme tu veux, Camus. Tiens-moi juste au courant.

-Ne sois pas bougon, Milo. Cesse de faire l'enfant, puis je m'occuperais de ça plus tard, je voudrais profiter du fait qu'on ne soit qu'à deux.

-Tu as une idée en tête ?

–En as-tu une ? Tes mains sur mes épaules et… hmm… tes baisers sur mon cou semblent m'indiquer que oui.

D'une main, Milo avait amené les cheveux flamboyants sur une épaule du verseau, accédant ainsi plus facilement au cou susmentionné, afin de le gratifier de toute l'attention qu'il méritait. Lapant, happant la peau pour la mordiller et pouvoir observer une chair de poule lui hérisser les bras.

-Et Camus… Sa voix suave n'était qu'un murmure à son oreille. Tu as cette même idée que moi. Ton corps te trahit tellement…

Le verseau s'était pincé les lèvres, Milo était maître en la matière quand il s'agissait de le faire céder. Sa peau, ses mots, ses gestes et son regard brûlant le faisaient fondre sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Tu es insatiable…

-Tu as juste à dire oui.

-Milo, je connais tes petits jeux. D'ailleurs, je ne dirais rien de plus que ce oui en question.

-Je relève le défi.

Les baisers se firent plus pressants encore, sans mentir, Camus se sentait déjà au bout de sa résistance. Chaque caresse sur sa peau ne faisait qu'accroître son désir déjà pressant. Le corps puissant et musculeux de Milo contre son dos le força à se courber jusqu'à ce que ses avant-bras ne rencontrent le matelas. Plus ou moins habillés de leur dernière entrevue, ça avait été rapide de se retrouver entièrement dévêtus, le corps prisonnier entre les couvertures et les caresses plus rapides, insistantes… érotiques.

C'était exactement ça, Milo rimait avec érotisme et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait la réputation d'un Don Juan au sanctuaire, et sans doute ailleurs encore. D'ailleurs, Camus avait longuement hésité avant de céder une première fois, par peur de beaucoup trop de choses.

Mais ce corps, pressé contre le sien, dans les prémices d'une danse aussi lascive qu'enflammée, lui faisait oublier tout ces doutes, toutes ces questions jusqu'à ce qu'il ne subsiste que l'abandon et un besoin féroce de ne faire qu'un.

Le scorpion savait parfaitement à quel moment il devait s'occuper de son amant, sans le brusquer trop encore, sans le faire fuir, et c'était temps maintenant. Ils avaient assez attendu.

Les doigts de Camus s'enfoncèrent dans les draps quand il senti enfin – _enfin_ \- son amant s'unir à lui. Milo restait silencieux, pour entendre les sons que lui seul savait arracher à cet être d'ordinaire si froid, cet être qui paraissait aussi inaccessible qu'intouchable.

-J'aime quand tu me cèdes. J'aime t'entendre.

-Et toi, Milo… tu parles trop…

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie que je fonce tête baissée… quand il s'agit de te faire l'amour, tu retournes vite ta veste, mon pauvre ami.

Milo ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre, surtout pas le choix, puisque quand Camus avait ouvert la bouche pour rétorquer, seul un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres humides. C'était bas, très bas… et surtout bon. Trop bon…

Le scorpion lui avait fait l'amour de la manière qui le caractérisait le mieux. Ça avait été puissant, dévastateur, à ne plus savoir penser, ou demander autre chose que _plus vite_ , ou _encore._ Ils s'étaient aimés jusqu'à venir et rester l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis ensuite, Milo s'était endormi, certainement épuisé d'avoir tout donné pour le combler –il ne s'arrêtait jamais tant que son partenaire n'était pas parfaitement satisfait.

Camus l'observa un long moment en caressant ses cheveux, ses épaules nouées, puis il avait remonté la couverture sur son amant, déposé un baiser sur sa tempe. Il s'était habillé, puis avait prit l'ordre de mission avant de sortir du huitième temple pour pouvoir effectuer ses recherches.

 _Treizième temple._

-Tu ne devrais pas rester avec ton boute-en-train ?

-Ne devais-tu pas t'entretenir avec le grand Pope ?

-J'ai fini, j'ai juste décidé de venir prendre un livre. J'aime assez lire au soir, ça m'aide à mieux dormir et je fais sans doute moins de cauchemars. Ceci dit, rares sont les romans parmi toutes ces archives.

-Passe à la maison, à l'occasion.

-Je crains que Milo ne désapprouve cette idée, Camus.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, passe quand tu veux, Saga. Tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi.

-Alors j'accepte ton invitation. Voyons-nous dès ton retour de mission.

Camus s'était alors retourné avec quelques livres dans les bras, il n'avait pas souri, cependant, dans son regard il ne s'était pas gardé de montrer que ça lui faisait plaisir que quelqu'un vienne le voir, et partage sa passion dévorante pour les livres. Et Saga aurait presque pu affirmer que le fait qu'il s'agisse de lui ajoutait un petit supplément audit plaisir. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus.

-Attends… tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux.

Le verseau était resté de dos et n'avait plus bougé d'un iota en attendant que Saga retire ladite chose. Et il s'était approché lentement, on entendait seulement le froissement de ses vêtements et ses talons sur le sol. Le gémeau savait que cette invitation à enlever ce truc dans ses cheveux laissait sous-entendre une certaine forme de confiance de la part du verseau. De toute évidence, il aurait pu retirer cette saleté seul. Il poussa le vice un peu plus loin, frôlant sa nuque du bout de ses doigts qui paraissaient froids malgré le fait que Camus soit le seigneur des glaces. Et il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il ne l'avait pourtant pas invité à s'attarder davantage.

-Tu l'as enlevé ?

L'aîné des gémeaux prit une longue mèche rousse entre ses doigts et la laissa glisser sur toute sa longueur, collant son nez contre pour attraper une mince effluve de son odeur.

-Voilà qui est fait, jeune homme.

-Merci bien.

-Tu es bien décoiffé, ton entrevue avec Milo a été mouvementée ?

-Bonne soirée, Saga. Voyons-nous une prochaine fois.

-Bonne soirée.

Le troisième gardien regarda la silhouette du verseau s'éloigner, s'arrêtant sur sa démarche féline, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme sur lui, et il devinait aisément chez qui il se rendait.

Il déplia sa main et regarda ce vide entre ses doigts. Aucune poussière, rien. Il sourit et retourna à la recherche de ses livres.

 _Onzième temple._

Faire des recherches sur la province Italienne avait été plus délicat qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ça lui avait prit un bon temps pour pouvoir trouver quelques endroits susceptibles de convenir et encore, il en possédait quatre, et rien ne concordait réellement. La plupart du temps, des statues, ou gravures à thème religieux. Ce n'était pas rare que la religion soit de mise lors des missions, d'ailleurs, eux-mêmes n'étaient-ils pas des fidèles d'Athéna ?

Avec le recul, il se dit qu'il aurait du prendre une carte, mais en vérifiant l'heure, Shion ne laisserait plus personne d'aventurer dans le treizième temple la nuit, excepté s'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle guerre. En plus de ça, demain, ils partiraient assez tôt dans la matinée et ses affaires n'étaient pas tout à fait prêtes. Milo était le roi de la procrastination, enfin… sans doute même il ne l'aurait pas aidé à effectuer ses recherches.

Assit à son bureau, il commençait sérieusement à se demander si les os de ses fesses pouvaient passer à travers sa peau tant ça lui faisait mal. Et son corps aussi était fatigué, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas lésiné sur les câlins avec son amant et il le paierait sans doute tout le temps de son séjour à Rome. C'était presque du viol mental et physique de le contraindre à aller là-bas avec Milo. Il ne pourrait même pas prétendre à se reposer. Néanmoins, il devait bien reconnaître l'efficacité de leur duo, rapide, intelligent et efficace, c'était rare qu'ils reviennent bredouilles ou gravement blessés. Une raison pour laquelle ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés depuis l'enfance déjà. Puis… le scorpion avait été le premier à tenter de le comprendre, de le connaître, sans forcément toujours y parvenir, mais ses efforts sans fin avaient finis par percer son armure de glace. Il sourit et referma l'immense livre sous ses yeux.

Néanmoins, une carte de Rome n'aurait pas été de refus, il ne voulait pas travailler non plus sur le navire qui les amènerait en Italie. Il voulait en profiter pour se reposer. La seule option qui lui venait en tête était celle de se rendre dans le troisième temple où Saga serait disposé à lui donner se renseignement –il gardait les cartes de toutes les villes où il s'était rendu et il avait, par chance, visité Rome.

Alors il fini par éteindre les lumières chez lui, après avoir réunis tout ses documents et ses dernières affaires. Quelques rouleaux sous le bras en plus d'une plume et de son bagage, il descendit les marches. Saluant les quelques chevaliers qui étaient encore réveillés. Certains, comme Shaka, étaient des couche-tôt. Mais il n'en était pas encore là, d'ailleurs, quand il passa par le huitième temple, la voix de Milo l'accueillit.

-Où étais-tu ?

-J'effectuais ces recherches pour demain.

-As-tu avancé ?

-J'ai besoin d'un plan de Rome, et je pense que ça sera bon. Si tu veux m'aider, je n'y renoncerais pas, parce que…

-Saga en a un. Tu devrais aller le voir. Tu aimes passer du temps avec lui, si je ne m'abuse.

-Milo, ne commence pas avec ça, d'accord ? Je passerais sans doute plus de temps avec toi, si je n'avais pas besoin de faire ce plan seul.

-Tu as tenu à le faire, je ne t'y ai pas poussé.

-C'est ta meilleure excuse. Celle que tu utilises tout le temps. Si je ne le fais pas, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va te bouger le cul. Alors ta jalousie tu te la gardes, te fais-je des réflexions quand tu préfères passer des soirées à te saouler avec Kanon et Aiolia plutôt que de rester avec moi ? Non, je te laisse libre de tes choix et j'ai encore la gentillesse de te demander si ça s'est bien passé. Alors cesse tes enfantillages, maintenant. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

-Camus… Écoute, je trouve juste que Saga… il agit étrangement avec toi. C'est tout. Je vais attendre ton retour, et te faire un petit massage, d'accord, mon jaloux de petit-ami ?

-Hm.

Puis il s'en était allé comme ça, sans un mot de plus, évidement, dans le troisième temple, Saga n'avait pas perdu de temps pour lui donner un plan et le verseau s'était éclipsé aussi vite que possible, le gémeau n'avait même pas été surprit d'ailleurs, chacun connaissait la possessivité du scorpion. De retour dans le huitième temple, Camus avait étalé son plan et travaillé dessus. Comme il s'y attendait, Milo s'était endormi, il avait simplement remonté la couverture sur lui et l'avait rejoint peu de temps après, quand tout lui avait semblé plus clair.

Il s'était endormit assez tard, mais il avait bien dormi, blotti dans les bras de son amant, entourés de manière protectrice autour de lui. Décidément, il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit au monde à ses yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

_Premier temple._

Il ne saignait pas abondamment, en tout cas pas assez pour perdre connaissance, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi pâle et ne réagissait plus vraiment à ce qui l'entourait. Camus se contentait uniquement d'exécuter les ordres que Mu lui donnait. Lever le bras, le second, ouvrir la bouche, suivre la lumière…

-Ça ne reste qu'une belle blessure de plus, il n'y a pas d'infection et à priori pas de traumatisme crânien. Ses reflexes sont bons, autant dire qu'il a eu de la chance, si ça avait été quelques millimètres à côté, c'était un organe qui était touché. Pour ce qui est du rapport de mission, tu ferais mieux de le faire seul auprès de maître Shion. Camus ne sera pas en état de bouger avant quelques minutes. Reviens dans une heure, il sera remit.

Le scorpion avait tout écouté avec une attention particulière, il avait bien l'intention de prendre soin de son amant dès qu'il pourrait bouger de nouveau et rentrer chez lui. Et quand bien même le verseau réagissait à peine, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et caressa sa joue avant de s'en aller d'un pas pressé –Mu savait parfaitement qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il aurait terminé son rapport.

Le bélier resta silencieux tout un temps, en rangeant ses quelques bandages, ses pinces et autres accessoires. Entre temps, il avait donné de petits remontant au onzième gardien qui, peu à peu, reprenait des couleurs.

-Alors ? Tu te sens comment ? Avait demandé Mu après avoir rangé. Tu devrais prendre un peu de sucre, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

-As-tu du chocolat plutôt ?

-Je pense que tu vas mieux. J'en ai quelques uns dans le panier sur la table, sers-toi.

-Je me sens mieux. C'est étrange qu'une attaque ait eu un tel effet sur moi. Je veux dire, j'en ai vu des pires après lesquelles j'ai su encore tenir debout. Je sais que tu n'es pas médecin, mais tu penses que je peux couver quelque chose ?

-Eh bien, explique-moi ce qui te tracasse, et je ferais du mieux que je le peux.

Le verseau avait longuement hésité. À vrai dire, il ne connaissait pas réellement le fond du problème, il savait bien que quelque chose clochait dans son entourage habituel pour qu'il se sente à ce point déboussolé, désarçonné et terriblement seul. Plus encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en même temps.

-Je ne dors pas bien, j'ai perdu mon appétit –sauf pour le chocolat. En dehors de ça, tout va bien je pense.

-Température ? Mal de gorge ?

-Non, rien de tout ça. C'est vraiment un léger mal-être qui ne fait qu'enfler un peu plus à chaque fois, et je ne sais pas me l'expliquer.

-As-tu des problèmes avec Milo ? Ou alors vous vous êtes disputés ? Ça joue aussi sur le physique ce genre de chose. Ne met pas de côté ta vie personnelle sous prétexte que tu es un chevalier d'Athéna. Chacun sait que tu souffres de ce que tu voudrais faire, alors que ton cœur te fait agir autrement.

-Tu penses que je préfèrerais être un bon serviteur, dépourvus de sentiments quitte à ne plus être avec Milo ?

-Je ne pense pas ça. Avoir des sentiments est humain –au grand damne de Shaka-, et tu es bien plus épanoui depuis que tu es avec Milo, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître. Mais tu ne te demandes jamais si vous êtes allés trop vite, ou si, justement, le fait que vos caractères soient si opposés ne te joue pas des tours ?

Le verseau resta silencieux, tournant et retournant ces remarques dans tous les sens.

-Je veux dire par là que, Milo se fiche un peu de son rôle de chevalier, et il ne comprend pas que ça peut être aussi important pour toi. Quant à toi, tu ne comprends pas son besoin de fêtes, de voir des amis, de profiter d'une certaine forme de liberté, aussi volatile soit-elle. Vous devriez tenter de vous mettre à la place de l'autre et résoudre ça.

-Mu, sincèrement, tu t'es déjà dit que Milo et moi nous mettrions ensemble ?

-Non, pas réellement. Même si vous avez toujours été de très bons amis, je n'imaginais pas ça, mais votre couple fonctionnerait à merveille si vous vous compreniez mieux. Impossible n'est pas français, n'est-ce pas ? Ne te pose pas les mauvaises questions, juste celle qui vous feront améliorer les choses. Tu vas mal et il le sait, alors il va mal aussi, parlez, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire de faire de ma place.

De nouveau, Camus déballa un chocolat qu'il mit en bouche aussitôt, il avait beaucoup d'estime et de compassion pour Mu. Ce dernier était toujours d'un avis extrêmement juste et parfois on le retrouvait dans les paroles de Shion, ils n'étaient pas maître et élève pour rien. Le bélier avait cette faculté de savoir écouter, avait cette tendance de comprendre plus aisément que les autres. Il était une épaule fiable et ce n'était pas rare qu'on vienne lui raconter des petits tracas de tous les jours.

Il avait toujours ce sourire plein de compassion sincère et un regard qui semblait les couver tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mis à part Shura et DeathMask, après tout, ils avaient déjà Aphrodite, mais ça, c'était encore une autre histoire. Le verseau lui avait sourit en retour et le regard de Mu changea de direction, Camus le suivit avec l'espoir que Milo soit revenu, mais il tomba sur Saga qui, étrangement, avait perdu son calme courant pour une mine plus inquiète.

Comme s'il était chez lui, il était entré dans le premier temple, il était de ces chevaliers qui s'entendent bien avec tout le monde et prennent des nouvelles régulièrement, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas rare qu'il aille voir ceux qui revenaient un peu blessés, d'un coup d'Excalibur mal placé, aux plus gros bobos. Et Camus ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

-Camus, comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien mieux, il n'y avait rien de très alarmant. Le fait que je me sois mal reposé durant le séjour m'a fait plus de mal que de bien, mais ce n'est pas grave en soi.

-Bien, fort bien. On s'est tous inquiété en voyant la mine de Milo quand il est monté voir le grand Pope. Puis, il avait encore du sang sur son armure, on se fait parfois des idées étranges.

-Milo s'en veut pour pas grand-chose, s'il ne m'avait pas appelé à ce moment là, je ne me serais pas retourné et ça aurait pu être pire.

-S'il ne t'avait pas appelé, tu aurais vu et tu aurais pu esquiver.

-Personne ne saurait le dire, son appel a été précieux.

Saga ne répondit pas, il effleura le bandage sur le torse du verseau, du bout des doigts et soupira en s'asseyant ensuite à côté de lui, chantant les louanges de Mu et ses soins toujours aussi efficaces. Ce dernier le remercia timidement avant de s'effacer, l'entraînement quotidien de Kiki allait commencer.

Ils restèrent silencieux un court temps durant lequel ils se jaugèrent du regard. Saga ne cillait pas, il restait droit et fier comme il l'avait toujours connu, dans la victoire comme dans la défaite, le gémeau avait toujours dégagé quelque chose de rassurant, de calme, d'équilibré. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il l'avait toujours admiré ? Ou pour la façon qu'il avait eu de les élever depuis gamins alors que lui-même, comme Ayoros, n'avaient que quatorze ans à l'époque ?

Pourtant, contrairement à ce que bon nombre des chevaliers semblaient penser, il ne dégageait rien d'inaccessible. Au contraire, son aura respirait le besoin d'être entouré, d'avoir une vie sociale et de se détendre avec des amis. Saga était sans doute celui qui avait le plus souffert durant cette bataille, parce qu'il y a rarement pire ennemi que soi-même. Pour toutes ces choses qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était, Camus l'admirait et lui témoignait un respect sans bornes.

-Tu pleures, Camus.

-Pardon ?

-Des larmes, sur tes joues… attends…

Il les essuya de son pouce, recouvert par le bout de sa manche, comme l'aurait fait un père, un frère, ou Milo, qui sait ? Mais contrairement à la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir le huitième gardien, c'est-à-dire le serrer dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux en disant tout bas des mots qui rassurent, Saga l'avait regardé, sans laisser transparaître le moindre sentiment et sa main était restée sur la joue froide du verseau.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas, tu sais ?

-Après tant d'années ? Je ne suis plus l'enfant qu'il fallait protéger autrefois, Saga.

-Ce ne sont que des excuses. Quelque chose ne va pas, et je n'aime pas te savoir ainsi. Ce qui sera dit entre nous restera entre nous, tu le sais ?

-Oui, je le sais. Tu as toujours été le plus secret d'entre nous.

-Raison de plus de me faire confiance.

Camus sourit. Doucement et posa sa main sur celle de Saga pour l'enlever, cependant, il la posa sur son genoux et le gémeau l'enserra à peine, pour indiquer qu'il était là, qu'il l'écoutait.

-Je crois que mon couple a une petite baisse de régime. Je suis trop… et Milo est trop… on ne sait pas comment se compléter encore, et il ne réalise pas à quel point je peux souffrir de cette situation.

-Sans doute en souffre-t-il, lui aussi, Camus. Mais tu as une sensibilité plus exacerbée, qu'il ne sait pas comprendre. C'est le fait qu'il ne sache pas te comprendre qui t'ennuie ? Ou autre chose ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est assez difficile à dire, et je n'aime pas parler si je ne suis pas sûr, seulement, je ne trouve pas de réponses.

-Parle-moi. Parfois juste énoncer des idées à voix haute ça aide, je le fais souvent.

-Je le sais, oui. Que tu le fais souvent. Le sanctuaire entier le sait.

-Toujours est-il qu'en exposant tout ça ouvre des portes et ça en ferme d'autres. Alors, parle, ne serait-ce qu'un peu et tu verras les choses sous un autre angle.

Un soupir, un long soupir et le onzième gardien s'affala un peu plus contre le dossier du canapé.

-J'ai toujours su que nous avions des caractères différents, lui et moi, mais pas à ce point. J'ai toujours aimé et admiré Milo pour ce qu'il est. Il est d'une franchise et d'une loyauté sans égale. Il ne m'a jamais tourné le dos malgré le fait que je l'ai souvent envoyé balader. Il est toujours resté et sa bonne humeur est comme un petit soleil, honnêtement, je ne pense pas savoir aimer quelqu'un plus que je ne l'aime…

-Mais ?

-Mais je me demande si nous ne sommes pas trop différents. Parfois, je me dis que l'amour ne suffit pas, quand bien même il s'agit de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde. Il est si vif, si enjoué, si… actif… il est brûlant et moi je suis gelé. C'est comme si j'étais les voiles d'un bateau à moteur. C'est beau, c'est intéressant, on aime ça, c'est esthétique, mais, c'est inutile. J'ai fait des efforts, je l'ai accompagné dans ses soirées pour qu'au final il me dise que rester avec mes livres c'est mieux pour moi. Ce n'est pas faux, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il me remercie pour l'effort plutôt que de me dire que je plombe un peu l'ambiance et que les soirées ne sont pas comme d'habitude. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas moi qui fasse le premier pas, mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas le sucer de son pouce que j'étais prêt pour lui. Il a des penchants pour ces soirées, justement, voir des gens à outrance, sortir partout, dans des endroits que je déteste, nos univers sont trop différents et quand je lui demande de faire des efforts, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il refuse. J'ai du mal, en ce moment, à encaisser son égoïsme.

-Tu te demandes si tu serais mieux sans lui ?

Le verseau ne répondit rien, se contentant de se pincer les lèvres comme pour acquiescer ce que venait de dire Saga. La main sur son genoux se resserra un peu plus et sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, son regard avait fui. Ce fut le gémeau qui le poussa à le regarder de nouveau, en prenant son menton entre ses doigts afin qu'il lui fasse face.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour mettre tout ça au clair, Camus. Vous avez besoin de parler, quitte à ce que ce soit avec les poings. Et tu peux compter sur moi si ça ne va pas, d'accord ? Je veux que tu n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Ma porte est grande ouverte. Tu as besoin d'être aidé, autrement, tu n'en aurais pas autant parlé, je tâcherais de faire du mieux que je peux pour toi, comme j'ai pu le faire par le passé.

-Mais j'ai vingt-et-un ans maintenant, et mes problèmes sont beaucoup plus privés.

-Ne me crois-tu pas capable de faire la part des choses ?

-Si, mais…

-Pas de mais. Tu iras mieux, tu verras. Vous irez mieux, tu peux compter sur moi.

-J'aimerais qu'il me comprenne aussi bien que tu sais le faire. Après tout, depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas parlé rien qu'à deux ? Et j'ai l'impression que notre proximité ne s'est pas étouffée le moins du monde.

-Nous avons vécus, toi et moi, des choses qui font que nous n'avons pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, je vais te laisser, je suis content de constater que ce n'était pas si grave.

Puis il s'était levé après avoir donné un chaste baiser sur sa joue, un chaste baiser qui avait fait sourire, et sans doute légèrement rougir, le chevalier des glaces. Le gémeau sourit un peu plus et, avec la main posée sur le bâti de porte, il jeta un dernier regard au verseau en ajoutant d'un air on ne peut plus taquin et entendu.

-Nous étions peut-être faits pour être ensemble, toi et moi.

* * *

 _Lali-oh ! Petit bond dans le temps, je n'avais pas envie de m'encombrer avec une mission (quoi qu'ils se sont plein disputé, comme toujours), parce que je vais m'étaler sur une autre mission dans les chapitres à venir. En écrivant le chapitre 5, oui le 5 et je mets cinq ans à poster, j'ai fait intervenir d'autres petits loulous de notre manga préféré (si, c'est notre préféré w) et je me suis donc dit que : pourquoi pas le coupler à "L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions", cependant, pas de drame, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, parce que le rapport est tout pitit pitit minime._

 _Et donc, merci pour vos commentaires, parce que je ronronne comme un pitit chat quand je vois ça. Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, courage pour vos nerfs_


	3. Chapter 3

_Huitième temple._

La nuit était entamée depuis quelques heures déjà. Minuit était même déjà passé et pourtant rien n'était calme dans cette atmosphère chaude, emprunte de luxure. Son corps, sous les mains puissantes et savantes, frémissait sans relâche, annonçant un plaisir qui ne tarderait pas à venir. La respiration erratique, le verseau attendait la sentence, le dos se creusant, les reins se tordant, créant une danse en adéquation avec le mouvement prodigué.

-Je ne tiens plus…

-Patience.

-Mais j'en ai envie… Milo…

Ce dernier cessa ses caresses, comme si ce simple geste représentait à lui seul une punition, et vu la moue boudeuse et frustrée qu'affichait Camus, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Milo était un réel tortionnaire quand il s'agissait de sexe. Le premier à faire prendre le plus de plaisir à son partenaire, il fallait dire aussi qu'il connaissait le corps frêle du verseau sur le bout de ses doigts. Un simple effleurement au niveau de ses côtes suffit à le faire soupirer d'aise.

Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose.

-Je ne le demanderais pas…

Et il savait qu'il ne l'obtiendrait pas s'il continuait à jouer aussi gentiment avec le corps de son amant. Le scorpion était passé maître dans l'art de le soumettre à ses volontés, et derrière tout ça, chacun savait que cette façon de faire était plus pour les volontés du onzième gardien que du huitième. Le faire gentiment demander n'était qu'une simple récompense de plus. En plus de l'abandon que son amant pouvait toujours avoir dans ses bras.

-J'en ai besoin… fait-le.

Le ton un peu plus sec en fin de phrase fit arquer un sourcil au blond, avant qu'un sourire digne des plus grands prédateurs ne vienne barrer ses lèvres.

-Monsieur ordonne ?

-Oui. Milo, fait-moi l'amour, maintenant.

-À vos ordres. Au moindre de vos ordres, monseigneur. J'attends de vous que vous me dictiez mes actes.

-Caresse-moi le torse, que je sente bien tes mains partout.

Milo s'exécutait en même temps que les paroles.

-Et descend, un peu plus vite. Je veux que tu sois impatient de m'avoir dans ta main, je veux sentir que tu trembles.

Chaque mot était un ordre doux auquel le scorpion obéissait avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il prenait son pied à découvrir ce corps qu'il connaissait pourtant de centaines de nuits passées ensemble, à s'unir et à s'aimer. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque griffe, chaque morsure était nouvelle. Tout était connu, mais tout était différent à chaque fois. Camus n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps, il le savait parfaitement. Surtout quand Milo décida de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et accélérer le processus.

La préparation avait été courte, efficace cependant. Et quand le blond revint à bonne hauteur pour disposer des baisers sur le visage de son amant, il donna de légers coups de reins, faisant darder sa hampe contre l'intimité du verseau. Qui se cambra, les mains crispées sur les épaules dorées.

-Vient… Milo, vient…

-Non.

-Hnn..!

-Et tu aimes ça, quand je le refuse.

Un léger temps de silence, entrecoupé par les respirations rapides, laissant aller leur désir l'un pour l'autre, le temps de formuler une réponse timide, gênée.

-Oui…

-Parce que tu sais que, quand je vais le faire, ça sera meilleur encore.

-Oui… Milo… Hn ! Aah…

Ce fut les ongles du verseau qui s'enfoncèrent dans la peau chaude de l'homme qui le surplombait, accusant le coup puissant de cette pénétration rapide, relativement douloureuse, mais qui charriait avec elle un plaisir qu'aucun ne saurait contenir plus longtemps.

Son corps partait à la rencontre de l'autre, plus puissant, plus développé, plus large, terriblement réconfortant. Leurs corps se liaient à merveille, ils faisaient des merveilles et rien au monde n'aurait su contrer cela. Ils avaient trouvé une harmonie qui leur convenait très bien. Presque parfaitement. Saga avait sans doute raison de dire que leur équilibre n'était pas parfait, trop brutal.

Camus ouvrit les yeux précipitamment et prit le visage de Milo entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec urgence, presque un désespoir que le scorpion ne parvint pas à trouver, un désespoir si bien dissimulé. Avoir pensé à un autre pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, plus que sa vie encore. Il s'accrocha à lui comme il ne l'avait que trop rarement fait, rappelant les souvenirs de leurs premières fois. Il susurra son nom jusqu'à ce que les syllabes finissent par ne plus rien signifier, il lui chuchota au creux de son oreille, l'embrassa parfois, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, et surtout, il l'avait regardé. Il avait gardé les yeux ouvert pour se plonger dans le bleu trop clair, trop profond du regard du scorpion.

Il s'était donné et abandonné, gémissant son plaisir librement, à gorge déployée, sans retenue aucune. Milo avait possédé son corps et son esprit entièrement, et il l'avait dépossédé de toute sa fierté, toute sa droiture et son air si hautain. Tout ses masques étaient tombés pour qu'il ne reste, qu'au moment de la jouissance, un puits de sensation plus dévastatrices les unes que les autres.

Puis ils s'étaient écroulés l'un contre l'autre, en silence, pour reprendre une respiration correcte, les longs doigts de Milo caressant encore le corps recouvert de sueur du verseau. Cette chaleur était si douce que, bien souvent elle l'endormait presque sur le champ. Pourtant, cette fois, il ne voulait pas encore dormir, il avait encore des choses à demander. Quand son souffle fut revenu, il le fixa, étalant ses mèches rousses autour de son visage, sur l'oreiller.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Tu l'es tout autant.

-Tu as été… différent aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'était pas bon pour toi ?

-J'ai cru perdre la tête tellement tu t'es raccroché à moi. J'ai eu l'impression que ta vie en dépendait.

-Hm. C'était peut-être le cas. Je t'aime, tu sais ? Milo, je t'aime plus que tout et n'importe quoi sur cette planète, et au-delà.

-Camus… tu sais que tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Il soupira et rabattu ses cheveux derrière son crâne. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir répondre, plus sûr qu'il doive rester dans ce lit ou retourner dans son temple. Quand est-ce que Milo avait commencé à avoir des doutes ? Certes, Camus était avare en ce qu'il s'agissait de lui faire des déclarations, et la manière qu'il avait eu de s'accrocher à lui laissait penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Cette chose en question étant de savoir si Milo l'aimait au moins autant que lui.

Alors pourquoi soulevait-il le problème au lieu de le serrer dans ses bras et le rassurer, le bercer de mots d'amour et l'enivrer de délicatesses jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il tout simplement pas, à travers son corps et ses demandes muettes ?

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas là où Saga comprenait d'un simple regard ?

-J'ai besoin d'attention, je crois. Je veux dire par là, je sais que tu m'aimes de cette même manière, j'ai juste besoin de l'entendre, de le savoir. Encore.

-Encore ? Mais on vient de le faire. Tu es toujours aussi insatiable et tu laisses croire aux autres que c'est moi.

Si cette idiosyncrasie l'avait fait rire niaisement autrefois, cette fois-ci, le verseau arborait un air bien trop sérieux pour tenter de trouver un second sens derrière cette petite pique affectueuse. Camus se redressa dans le lit, ramenant le drap froid contre son corps chaud.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Écoute, j'ai besoin de rester un peu seul, alors je vais rentrer et on se voit demain, ça va ?

-Comme tu veux, Camus.

Milo laissait paraître dans sa voix le fait qu'il avait été déçu de la réaction de son amant, amant qui enfila ses vêtements normalement, sans se précipité, en espérant que, peut-être il pourrait se passer encore quelque chose. Milo avait comprit son sous-entendu, mais il l'avait clairement ignoré, en fait… ce n'était pas ça le pire dans l'histoire, c'était plus le fait qu'il s'en fichait au point de lui laisser une liberté dont il ne voulait pas. Camus, l'indépendant, le solitaire, l'érudit, le taciturne… n'était en réalité que Camus, qui crevait d'amour de n'appartenir qu'à une personne et qu'on le lui rappelle sans cesse.

-Le problème, Milo, c'est que c'est toujours comme je veux et pas comme toi tu le veux.

Aucune autre réponse que le silence. Parce que le scorpion savait qu'il avait eu une fâcheuse tendance à faire passer les besoins de son amant avant les siens. Et qui aurait pu le lui reprocher si ce n'était ledit petit-ami ? Pourtant, Camus avait tout pour être heureux non ? C'était la seule façon que connaissait Milo de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Et ce soir Camus se demandait s'il l'aimait trop au point de le laisser partir, ou s'il ne l'aimait pas assez pour le laisser s'en aller et s'écraser encore une fois.

Toutefois, il lui retint le poignet au dernier moment, celui juste avant qu'il ne se lève du lit pour s'en aller une bonne fois pour toute. Il l'avait agrippé et ses doigts s'étaient fait possessifs contre sa peau rafraîchie. Puis il l'avait embrassé avec toute la passion et la douceur dont il était capable.

Il avait fallu de longues minutes à Camus, après son départ du huitième temple, pour reprendre son souffle, et calmer les pulsations incontrôlables de son cœur. Comment avait-il pu douter alors qu'il s'était trouvé au creux de ses bras ? Comment avait-il pu penser que Milo le désirait moins ? L'aimait moins ? Comment avait-il pu simplement se dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Si depuis le début ils avaient été incompatibles, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait lui jouer des tours.

Et pourtant, il ne rebroussa pas chemin, préférant encore garder du bout de ses lèvres l'impact de celles plus charnues de son aimé. Saga ne se trompait pas sur tout, mais il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, Milo et lui, tant qu'il n'avait pas vécu lui-même une histoire comme la leur.

-C'est rare de te voir si tard hors de ton temple. Il y a un problème ?

La voix du gémeau concerné l'avait fait sursauter comme un enfant prit en faute en train de manger du chocolat. Et c'était comme s'il en avait encore partout autour de la bouche. Reprenant rapidement contenance, le verseau haussa simplement les épaules, tentant d'habituer son regard à la quasi-obscurité afin de distinguer s'il s'agissait bien de Saga, ou de Kanon… Dans le noir, telle était la question. Et les visites du cadet étaient fréquentes, très fréquentes.

-Aucun, non. Je préfère aller dormir chez moi ce soir, voilà tout.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis dit que j'allais sans doute venir te déranger pour un livre, mais puisque tu es là.

-Je t'en prie, suis-moi.

-Avec plaisir.

Camus ne su jamais s'il y avait derrière cette phrase un sous-entendu graveleux, et il préférait ne pas y penser. Le fait que Saga vienne en pleine nuit pour fouiller sa bibliothèque lui rappelait les vieux jours avant que le petit couple ne passe toutes ses nuits à deux. Alors pourquoi avait-il décidé ce soir uniquement de venir de nouveau ? Le manque d'une habitude passée ? Avait-il comprit, par delà des limites humainement possibles, que ce soir Camus quitterait le temple de Milo pour se retrouver seul avec lui-même ?

Il préféra ne pas se poser trop de questions, car elles en amèneraient d'autres plus profondes encore et qui n'auraient de cesse de le plonger dans toutes ces réflexions qui l'avaient déjà séparé de son aimé aujourd'hui –et pourtant, il ne se sentait toujours pas la force de retourner le voir.

-As-tu une idée de ce que tu veux lire ?

-Un peu de classique, du traditionnel.

-Ne changes-tu donc jamais de registre, Saga ?

-Un conseil ?

- _La délicatesse,_ de David Foenkinos. L'histoire se lit plutôt bien, et soulève quelques questions qu'on ne voudrait jamais se poser, et qui pourtant, même sans qu'on soit dans ces conditions, finissent par nous traverser l'esprit un jour ou l'autre. La protagoniste perd son mari au cours d'un accident, tragique. Et finit par refaire sa vie, l'enchaînement des évènements donne beaucoup à réfléchir je trouve. Je n'ai toujours pas su répondre à la question principale que ça a soulevé chez moi.

-Qui est ?

-Quand on se retrouve seul, quand on perd l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde, est-ce qu'il est possible de refaire sa vie ? Est-ce qu'on l'oublie au point d'aimer un autre ? Quand est-ce qu'il est temps de se lancer dans une nouvelle histoire ?

-Je pense que tu devrais te mettre à la place de cette femme. Et tu trouverais sans doute des réponses. Camus, si tu perdais Milo, ou si c'était fini avec lui pour une quelconque raison, pourrais-tu aller dans les bras d'un autres ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il faut du temps au temps.

-Il y a un an, tu aurais dit avec certitude que tu en serais mort, toi aussi.

Saga avait visé dans le mille. Comme toujours. Il savait cerner le verseau avec un avis et un œil avisé, après tout, il le connaissait depuis gamin et avait comprit sa façon de fonctionner avant tout autre, c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il l'avait toujours surveillé de près, même des années plus tard, et qu'il lui avait servi de précepteur. Avant que le onzième gardien ne parte pour les cinq pics en Chine, puis en Sibérie, sous ses ordres.

Parce que Milo… Milo devenait trop insistant, trop persistant, il était toujours là autour de lui, à le relever, et lui faire les yeux doux.

Camus se retourna vers Saga avant même d'arriver dans son temple, comme si, lui aussi fut capable de ressentir cette tension. Cette amertume qu'il pouvait avoir envers Milo, qui le possédait sans savoir comment le faire comme il faut. Sans doute le connaissait-il aussi bien, mais qu'il s'était toujours voilé la face… Alors pourquoi maintenant ? En ce moment ? Aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il autorisé à revenir dans son temple, comme s'il avait toujours été célibataire ? Pourquoi avait-il ouvert sa porte à Saga, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il pouvait penser de sa relation avec celui qui avait partagé, jusqu'à ce soir, toutes ses nuits ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien. Je suis juste fatigué, alors…

-Je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Je prends ce livre et je file. J'aurais tout le temps d'admirer ta bibliothèque une prochaine fois.

Ils entrèrent dans le temple, dans les appartements privés du verseau, sans bruit, comme s'ils commettaient un délit majeur. À chaque pas que Camus faisait, Saga en faisait un plus grand, si bien qu'il finit par se retrouver presque collé à son dos quand le roux fouilla dans ses étagères.

Il ne protesta pas contre cette proximité qui avait si souvent existé, et sans ambigüité.

-Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait été d'une telle envergure…

Le souffle contre sa nuque le fit frémir, et sans s'en rendre compte, s'accrocher au bord d'une étagère. Un cadre tomba au sol et l'image de Milo et lui, à prendre une photo forcée, se retrouva contre le parquet dans des éclats tranchants. Camus ne se baissa pas, c'était une tentation qui ne manquerait pas de créer une situation dont il n'avait pas envie.

Une main puissante de Saga remonta sur l'une des siennes qu'il enserra, de son autre il balaya rapidement les cheveux roux sur une épaule avant de descendre rapidement, efficacement, pour ne pas l'effrayer et le prendre au dépourvu, jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture.

-C'est prêt à craquer.

-Je devrais installer un nouveau meuble, oui… Tiens… il est là.

-Oui. Il est là. Je le vois bien. Merci Camus, si je peux t'aider pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésite pas une seconde à m'appeler.

La prise sur sa main se raffermit l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps pour Saga de savourer une parcelle de peau, tendre, délicate et douce. À croquer. Il laissa dévaler contre le cou fin du plus jeune une pluie de baiser dont la saveur se propagea comme un incendie dans tout son corps. Un soupir. Et l'instant d'après, le corps de Saga n'était plus contre le sien, créant…

Camus secoua la tête. Aucune forme de frustration aucune ! Non, merci ! Il secoua de nouveau la tête comme si ça le sortirait de cette torpeur. Saga disparaissait déjà, lui montrant le livre, de dos.

-Je te le rapporte dès que je l'ai fini.

Il resta encore cinq minutes à regarder le vide qu'avait laissé le troisième gardien avant de tourner les talons pour aller se coucher. Oubliant par la même occasion le cadre toujours contre le sol.

* * *

 _Lali-oh ! Encore un chapitre avec le bon : Camus *ahem*, la brute : Milo. Et le truand : Saga. Mais avais-je besoin de le nommer ? Durant vos commentaires, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était temps pour moi de créer deux team. Étant donné que Camus reste le personnage principal, vous pouvez supporter la team Milo ou la team Saga. Bon, malheureusement pour vous, ça ne change pas le dénouement de l'histoire, mais autant vous faire participer ! J'aime vos idées loufoques et vos adorables commentaires. Bisous et cookies sur vous !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Onzième temple._

-C'est la quatrième nuit que tu passes sans moi, Camus. Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de parler ?

-Je me repose juste. Je reprends des forces, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Il y a un problème. Il s'appelle Saga et il te monte la tête avec des absurdités. Tu ne fais que t'éloigner de moi.

-Milo ! Je t'ai déjà dit que Saga n'avait rien à voir, si ce n'est le fait qu'il n'a pas à me harceler pour me comprendre.

-Comment veux-tu que je te comprenne si tu te fermes à moi ?! Tu le sais que je manque de patience, mais toi aussi, tu ne veux pas comprendre !

-Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ?

-Non. Pas cette fois-ci, Camus. C'est trop simple pour toi de fuir ce qui fâche, alors affronte la vérité en face. Tu me repousses, tu te refuses à moi, tu t'éloignes chaque jour un peu plus. Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire, parce que je ne compte pas te laisser t'en aller comme si de rien n'était.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux faire. Ou plutôt, oui je sais, mais ça reviendrait à te changer et je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ta jeunesse pour quelqu'un comme moi. Tu vivrais plus… simplement si nous ne nous étions pas mis ensemble.

-Camus…

-Tu ne peux pas tout avoir, Milo ! Une vie volatile, volage, et moi ! Ce n'est pas compatible, je ne suis pas encore fait pour toi, pas maintenant, alors…

-Arrête. Tais-toi… N'en dit pas plus.

-Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ça aurait finit par éclater à un moment où un autre.

Comment pouvait-il dire ça avec tant de froideur ? Tant de stoïcisme ? Le verseau lui renvoyait l'image que chacun connaissait au sanctuaire, lointain, droit, hautain… détaché. Evidemment, Milo savait qu'il souffrait à chacun des mots qu'il prononçait, cependant rien dans son corps ou son regard ne le trahissait. Ces mots… tranchants comme un rasoir. Comme une fine lame de glace, et le scorpion avait sans doute trop de mal à y croire encore, comme si ces phrases ne prenaient aucun sens dans sa tête.

S'ils s'étaient, depuis le début de leur discussion, regardés sans ciller, face à face, désormais le blond trouvait plus intéressant sa décoration intérieure. Il évitait soigneusement son regard aussi glacial que son cosmos. Milo savait que s'il le regardait, c'en serait fini de sa raison, Camus ou non, il était trop énervé par ce qu'il se passait pour conserver son calme. Tant d'années à combler ses désirs, réaliser ses supplices, lui faire la cour pour ce résultat. Quelques égarements et il s'enfuyait… comme toujours.

-C'est injuste. Camus, ce que tu fais n'est pas juste.

-Cesse ces caprices, Milo. C'est assez. Il faut que tu acceptes les choses telles qu'elles sont.

-Non. Il n'y a rien de juste dans tes paroles et tu te voiles la face.

-C'est fini. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire contre ça.

-Tu m'aimes, et je t'aime. Tu nous fais souffrir inutilement.

-C'est fini, Milo.

-Non ce n'est pas fini, ça ne le sera jamais. Tu ne peux pas m'oublier si facilement parce que tu l'as décidé, Camus !

-Je le peux !

Camus l'avait clairement affronté du regard et Milo n'avait pas bougé de place. Parce que le verseau avait haussé le ton, comme il était si rare qu'il le fasse et ça le clouait littéralement sur place, comme s'il n'avait plus la moindre volonté. Le scorpion cherchait, dans le regard de son amant, un signe, un geste, n'importe quoi pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la fin, mais il n'y trouvait rien.

Dix années à lui courir après pour récolter des excuses pitoyables, même pas dignes de lui. C'était tout son monde qui s'effondrait sous ses pieds, son monde, son univers, la raison de son cosmos, de ses jours, de sa vie. Qui s'en allait comme si rien n'avait existé entre eux deux. Il préférait encore se dire qu'il aurait voulu ne pas avoir d'histoire du tout avec lui plutôt qu'endurer une défaite. Et quelle défaite… à en pleurer. À en crever.

Il n'avait pas encore vécu assez avec le onzième gardien. Ils n'avaient eu le temps de rien, pas même de voyager, si ce n'était pour les missions et leur duo était d'une efficacité sans pareille. Ils étaient, et depuis toujours, faits pour être ensemble. Personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Depuis combien de temps en était-il amoureux ?

Camus le regardait en chien de faïence, sans ciller, sans bouger. Comme s'il attendait un geste de sa part, le retenir ? Certainement pas. Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de demander à qui que ce soit de lui courir au cul –même s'il l'avait fait des années durant. Personne n'aurait su dire ce qu'il attendait réellement. Milo avait perdu le fil de ses pensées, de ses gestes et de ses mots. Quand avait-il perdu tout ça venant de la part de celui qui fut son amant ? C'était à pleurer, de peine, de rire.

-Je suis clairement pathétique. N'est-ce pas ? C'est toujours toi qui décide, qui a le dernier mot. Toujours moi qui me plie à tes exigences. Et encore une fois je vais devoir le faire parce que, quoi que je fasse, tu fuiras, tu partiras et tu me laisseras seul comme un con.

-Ce n'est pas… pathétique. Tu es amoureux, c'est tout.

-Donc ça veut dire que tu ne l'es pas, que tu ne l'as pas été. Si toi tu ne t'es pas plié à mes demandes.

-C'est toi qui a insisté, tant insisté pour qu'on se mette ensemble, non ? Alors assume un peu tes choix.

-C'est toi qui n'assumes pas les tiens ! T'ai-je une fois caché que je sortais, que j'avais des amis ? Je n'y peux rien si tu préfères rester caché dans ton pauvre terrier de livres. Ils se portent bien aujourd'hui ? Je comprends le calme dont tu as besoin, alors pourquoi toi tu me reproches de sortir ? C'est toi qui n'y comprends rien à rien, Camus. Tu es un imbécile à qui il faudrait une paire de lunettes. Parce que tu es aveugle comme une taupe. C'est ça, tu es une petite taupe, dans ton terrier, aveugle, ridicule et minuscule.

-Tu te sens mieux, maintenant que tu craches ton venin ? Ta frustration ?

-Va te faire foutre ! Moi je croyais en toi ! Je pensais que c'était sérieux, que ça durerait ! Tu me berces d'illusions avec tes _je t'aime_ mais tu n'en penses pas un mot ! Tu es un menteur sans scrupules, et un voleur de surcroît ! Parce que tu me voles tout ce que je possède pour me donner de nouvelles croyances, et je te suis aveuglément, parce que je ne jure que par toi, et toi tu te joues de moi ! Tu joues avec moi ! T'es..! Mais dégage d'ici maintenant ! Pars avant que je te retienne de la pire des façons ! Tu as bien entendu ?! PARS !

Milo lui avait craché ces mots à la figure, ne cessant pas de se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs torses ne se touchent, et Camus n'avait pas laissé de terrain. En dehors du fait que, habituellement, il était d'un stoïcisme parfait, le scorpion avait toujours su lire en lui, dans le moindre de ses mots, chaque regard et chaque geste, excepté aujourd'hui. Chaque pore de sa peau respirait la résignation, et s'il fût triste ou écorché de rompre ainsi il ne le laissa en aucun cas paraître.

Et pourtant, qu'il aurait eu envie de hurler sur le huitième gardien, de lui dire de se secouer, de mettre sa menace à exécution. Mais Milo restait Milo et il avait cette capacité, qu'elle fût bonne ou non, à toujours s'en remettre à Camus.

Diable… que le verseau avait envie de le lui reprocher à l'instant, mais plus encore, il avait envie de fuir ce regard pénétrant qui mourrait de savoir lire en lui sans y parvenir.

-Tu auras beau essayer encore et encore, ma décision est prise.

-Ta décision est stupide. Tu crèves d'amour pour moi, et ne compte pas sur moi pour assister à ta folie autodestructrice. Ne me reproche jamais le fait que tu partes sans nous dire le nœud du problème, sans nous laisser réparer. Ne viens pas avec des remords et tes jolis mots. Tu peux essayer de me changer, me mettre plus bas que terre, me manquer de respect tant que tu veux, mais ne me reproche _jamais_ tes propres failles, Camus. Car je ne supporte pas tes injustices et ta mauvaise foi en ce qui concerne tes fautes.

-Soit.

-Tu m'énerves ! Depuis quand me regardes-tu comme un étranger ?

-Si je ne le fais pas, ce sera pire pour nous.

-Si tu ne le fais pas c'est pour toi que ce sera pire. Je te connais sur le bout des doigts et tu te voiles la face, tu fermes les yeux, et quand tu vas les ouvrir à nouveau tu te rongeras les sangs. Toi et moi, on sait vers qui tu te tourneras à ce moment là. Et il y a des choses que je ne pardonnerais pas. Je ne t'attendrais pas éternellement.

-Bien.

Le froid de Camus l'énervait, son calme, son air hautain, tout l'énervait. Il était exactement comme celui qu'il avait connu et après qu'il avait couru. Encore une fois, la sensation d'être un étranger. Mais aussi vrai qu'il s'appelait Milo et qu'il était chevalier d'Athéna, il lui prouverait qu'il n'était pas une ombre.

Sa main droite remonta dans le creux des reins de son amant, ou plutôt ancien amant, il pressa son corps, plus puissant, contre celui plus frêle du verseau.

-Ne me quitte pas.

-C'est trop tard.

-Très bien. Pour ce qui est à venir, sache que je n'ai pas de regrets et que je me fiche bien de ton avis, de tes demandes.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Tu le sais parfaitement. Et je sais que tu le veux aussi. Quand bien même, c'est une mauvaise idée, tu te fiches de savoir si je vais souffrir et combien de temps.

-Milo… Ne crois pas que je me fiche de toi. Au contraire. Alors fais ce que tu veux, c'est la dernière fois.

Le huitième gardien n'avait pas perdu de temps pour prendre possession des lèvres froides de son vis-à-vis, brutalement. Ce baiser sauvage annonçait la couleur des évènements à suivre. Les gestes étaient précipités, déchirant d'un besoin de l'avoir encore une fois pour lui, dirigé par des maux trop bien connus. La souffrance, l'amour, le besoin de l'autre. La fatalité lui tombait dessus comme un rideau de fer qui le condamnait, assassine et cruelle.

Il lui ferait payer. Par la force de cette destruction, de cet amour. Par le corps et le désir inassouvi. Jamais le signe du scorpion n'aurait su mieux lui convenir : Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique. Et Camus s'y était trop frotté. Il était temps de récolter la punition adéquate.

Camus était sa proie, coincé entre le mur et son corps, il n'y avait pas et il ne cherchait pas d'échappatoire. Il était la victime consentante de ce vulgaire désespoir. Avait-il seulement conscience de ce qui l'attendait ? Certainement pas. Le verseau ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il allait endurer.

A partir du moment où leurs vêtements furent retirés, il n'y avait plus moyen de faire demi-tour. Le onzième gardien se cambrait sous les gestes rapides, pressants, durs. Il lui semblait même qu'une certaine forme de violence avait prit possession de ce qu'il restait de retenue au scorpion. Milo n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi passionné.

L'étreinte avait été violente, douloureuse et diablement bonne à la fois. Chaque toucher lui avait fait frôler le septième ciel sans toute fois y parvenir. La frustration l'avait gagné de manière rapide et démesurée. Aussi, quand il le pria de le laisser jouir, il n'obtint rien d'autre que les grognements de satisfaction venant de son assaillant. Qui lui, ne s'était pas privé de le souiller une énième et dernière fois.

-Milo, je t'en prie…

-Pourtant Camus, quand je te prie de nous laisser une chance tu es aussi sourd à ma requête que je le suis.

-C'est une punition ?

-Si tu le vois comme tel…

-Une vengeance.

-Au revoir Camus.

-Milo…

Puis il était parti du onzième temple, comme il était venu. Portant en son sein le plus terrible des supplices. Camus l'avait quitté, Camus était parti, Camus l'avait laissé seul. Effroyablement seul.

Milo se laissa tomber sur les genoux une fois chez lui. Ou alors ses jambes ne souhaitaient plus porter ce fardeau. Puis il avait pleuré à en noyer le monde entier. Il n'était plus rien.

* * *

 _Lali-oh ! Ne me caillassez pas tout de suite les enfants ! Non, on repose les couteaux les... poêles ! Qui a lancé cette poêle ? C'est pas gentil, ça, hein ! (Laissez-moi être schizo, merci bien les loulous).  
_

 _Aloooors grande nouvelle dans ce chapitre, non ? Camus quitte Milo et voilà, on y est enfin, le noeud du problème, ce qui va faire la suite, les changements, les bordels et les crises. Et tout ce qui va avec ! Je me régale à l'écrire, et pas en même temps. Enfin, je me comprends et ça me va. Sur ce, ne m'assassinez pas trop et à bientôt pour la suite les gens !_

 _Team Milo : 2_

 _Team Saga : 2 les votes sont toujours ouverts !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Troisième temple._

La pluie charriait avec elle l'odeur de l'orage, le ciel en annonçait aussi la couleur et bientôt, il dû allumer des bougies pour y voir un peu plus clair. Pas de quoi en faire une crise, mais il faisait un peu plus sombre au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait et il ne parvenait plus à lire sans forcer sur ses yeux. Ce qui risquait de lui causer un mal de tête corsé. Camus soupira, et fouilla une fois de plus dans la deuxième étagère en partant du haut…

-Il n'y a pas de bougies Saga !

-Mais si, elles sont dans une petite boîte en fer, ce sont des chauffe-plats !

-Puisque je te dis que je ne les trouve pas…

-J'arrive dans deux secondes. Cherche après cette boîte verte.

Un peu boudeur, le verseau continua, sur la pointe des pieds, de fouiller de fond en comble ladite seconde étagère pour trouver la boîte verte en fer qui contenait le merveilleux trésor qui lui permettrait de lire à son aise. En plus de ça, son café allait refroidir s'il ne se pressait pas.

Les pas de Saga lui firent se mordre la lèvre inférieure, il n'était pas capable de trouver une boîte… même s'il n'était pas chez lui, c'était impossible. À moins qu'elle ne soit pas rangée à l'endroit susmentionné, et ça ne l'aurait pas étonné de Saga, qu'il l'induise en erreur.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas rangée ailleurs ? Peut-être t'en es-tu servi et tu n'as plus souvenir de l'avoir bougée de place…

-Non.

La voix venait de derrière lui, juste derrière et il du se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner, en affichant cette mine surprise, la bouche dans un « o » muet. Les mains occupées à fouiller, ou rester sur le rayon, il râla quelque peu en sentant le corps du gémeau se coller contre lui, son bassin frotter, involontairement, contre ses fesses. Il ne dit cependant rien de plus et se contenta d'attendre.

Le gardien du troisième temple fouillait aux mêmes endroits que lui avant, et c'était désespérant. Ça le serait plus encore s'il trouvait cette maudite boîte.

Un éclair raya le ciel, éclairant la pièce d'un flash aveuglant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Le tonnerre ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Saga s'était tendu contre son dos, il avait pu sentir chaque muscle se contracter.

-La voilà, la coquine. Elle était compliquée à trouver, je devrais la laisser plus à portée de main.

-Je pensais que ça faisait parti du meuble… je suis passé une dizaine de fois dessus. Quelle idée de prendre une boîte de la même taille que ton étagère.

-On fait avec ce qu'on a. Puis, avant, elle contenait des biscuits secs, c'est un bon souvenir que je garde, et que je partage avec mon frère. Elle a presque quinze ans, et elle a une valeur inestimable à mes yeux. Bien, maintenant, nous avons les bougies, je vais chercher après un briquet.

-Tu sais, il fait bien noir maintenant, je ne pense plus savoir lire.

Le verseau avait haussé les épaules en disant ceci, comme si c'était épuisant d'allumer une simple lumière. C'était plus ou moins ça, Camus était exténué depuis sa rupture avec Milo. Il avait perdu le goût de beaucoup de choses, et lire commençait à en faire parti peu à peu. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il dormait autant qu'il mangeait, et c'était très peu. Son corps commençait à en ressentir les effets malgré les quelques jours qui s'étaient passés.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est pas grave, Camus. Ce n'est que moi, d'accord ?

-Mais je te fais chercher après les bougies et je ne m'en sers pas… tu t'es donné du mal et j'ai insisté, et toi tu souris et tu fais comme si ça ne t'énervais pas, et tu prends sur toi, et tu restes calme. Tu devrais me les envoyer à la figure et me cracher dessus que tu ne feras plus rien pour moi.

-Camus, je ne ferais pas selon ta volonté, je vais les mettre ailleurs pour ne plus avoir à tant chercher après. J'ai assez de caractère pour te dire si ça me fait chier ou non. Alors cesse de… Allez, vient ici.

Évidement, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Le malaise du onzième gardien revenait à la charge, comme si Milo avait été le seul à exister jusqu'à maintenant. Camus s'était senti soulagé de lui rendre sa liberté, même si ça signifiait de souffrir, autant pour l'un que l'autre. Mais cette rupture avait crée en lui un trou béant que rien ne saurait remplacer.

Et Saga savait ça, il le savait parfaitement. Il le prit dans ses bras, doucement, sachant pertinemment que la crise de larmes ne tarderait pas à arriver elle non plus. Il caressa son dos d'une main et passa l'autre dans la chevelure flamboyante. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'extérieur et la pluie s'abattue d'un coup, sans préavis. Lourde, certainement chaude, intarissable.

-Désolé… je suis désolé…

-C'est tout naturel, Camus. Mais, si tu penses avoir fait le bon choix, je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire. Tu connais l'adage, laisse le temps au temps. Milo aussi ira mieux. Il aura tout son temps pour le consacrer à ce qu'il aime et c'est ce que tu voulais, le voir s'épanouir au milieu des autres, dans son environnement, sans lui demander de changer. Viendra ce temps où vous vous retrouverez, je n'ai pas de doute dessus.

Camus reniflait en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et le tonnerre couvrait parfois les petits sons distinctifs d'un chagrin d'amour, les plaintes aiguës et les larmes qui coulaient en torrent sur le pull du gémeau.

Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne à se calmer, soudainement prit d'un fulgurant mal de tête. Comme toujours quand il pleurait. Il fut accompagné jusqu'à la chambre où il s'allongea sans même demander la permission. Jamais le verseau ne s'était senti aussi bien chez qui que ce soit. Saga était comme un membre à part entière de lui, il avait toujours été là, depuis tout petit et le serait jusqu'à la fin, il en était certain. Chez Milo, ça avait été différent. C'était son territoire, sa tanière. Un joyeux désordre organisé dans lequel l'arthropode se retrouvait miraculeusement, un édifice d'années d'entassement où on savait encore voir clair et auquel il ne devait toucher sous aucun prétexte, au risque de perdre les repères qu'il avait créés.

Il étouffa encore un sanglot en s'enfonçant sous les couvertures. Et Saga prit soin de le déshabiller un minimum avant de le faire sur lui-même pour se glisser sous la couette à son tour. Ses bras étaient encore et toujours grand ouverts pour le verseau qui ne se priva pas de se blottir contre le torse chaud et rassurant de son ami. De son aîné.

-Tu peux dormir, je veille sur toi Camus. Dors tranquille.

Ces paroles avaient quelque chose de rassurant, de berçant. Saga parlait toujours pendant des heures pour l'endormir, pour le rassurer, le consoler, lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là, qu'il ne partirait pas et ne cèderait pas sa place, à personne.

Quand la respiration du verseau fut calmée, plus lente, comme celle d'un endormit, il se permit de déposer un baiser sur son front, sur la naissance de son nez jusqu'au bout, à la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis il esquissa un léger sourire en resserrant son étreinte sur son précieux Camus. Un soupir d'aise le conforta dans l'idée qu'il était sien, sous sa protection, que plus rien de mal ne saurait lui arriver.

 _Arènes d'entraînement._

Le coup n'avait rien d'anodin. Il était clairement assassin vu sa précision et sa puissance. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de _scarlet needle_ que le scorpion lançait lors des entraînements habituels, et ça faisait maintenant neuf jours qu'Aiolia en subissait les frais. Sans relâche, sans fléchir. Pour le bien de son ami. Et aujourd'hui, il avait su l'esquiver, balançant en contrepartie un _lightning plasma_ bien senti. Qui mit au tapis le blond.

-Tu perds de l'énergie inutilement Milo, tu devrais songer à te reposer et prendre soin de toi.

-Je mange, je me lave, je dors, je m'entraîne. Je n'ai jamais eu une hygiène de vie aussi parfaite de toute ma vie.

-Ton cosmos flambe et s'épuise rapidement, toi avec par la même occasion, tu ne tiendras pas la cadence éternellement et on te retrouvera inconscient ou mort avant même d'avoir vu le coup venir. Je te le demande encore une fois, tu veux dormir à la maison ?

-Ça ira, merci bien. Je ne tiens pas à te déranger.

-Bien, alors je ne te le demande plus, tu _vas_ venir dormir avec moi dès ce soir, on va te changer les idées.

-Ça faisait huit mois, putain ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me reproche, ce que j'ai mal fait, ce que je dois faire ! Il m'a arraché… même pas une partie de moi ! Il m'a arraché tout entier ! Je suis terrorisé, je ne veux plus me regarder dans le miroir, j'ai peur de celui que je vais voir, Aiolia !

-Huit mois, c'est…-

-Ça va, tais-toi ! _Scarlet needle !_

Cette fois-ci, le coup fut bien trop rapide pour être paré, ou tout simplement esquivé et le lion fut projeté bien cent mètres derrière, dans une position inconfortable et plutôt grotesque. Il reprit sa respiration avant de se redresser, l'aura clairement menaçante et en quelques pas il atteint de nouveau l'endroit duquel il avait été éjecté.

-Et tu cesses ça maintenant. Ça suffit tes caprices. Tu n'es pas le seul qui a souffert dans la vie et à qui on a arraché son bien le plus précieux ! Reprend tes esprits Milo, je n'ai pas la patience de Bouddha moi.

-Aiolia… J'ai tout perdu, je n'ai plus rien. C'est pire encore que de le perdre, il est à porté de main et je ne pourrais plus la poser sur lui. C'est voir tous les jours l'objet de ses rêves pendre sous ton nez sans ne jamais pouvoir l'obtenir. Les fatalités que ça apporte me font frémir de colère, et hurler de dégoût. Le fait est que je me dégoûte de ne pas avoir su l'apprendre, de ne pas avoir eu de patience, de ne pas savoir faire ce que Saga ou Shura savent faire avec lui. Je n'ai pas su le comprendre et maintenant, vois où j'en suis.

-Tu aurais changé pour lui, s'il te l'avait demandé ?

-Je me serais même tué si ça avait été son souhait.

-C'est malsain. Il avait une emprise malsaine, tu dois l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Ce n'est pas la première fois que deux chevaliers d'or ont des différends et ça ne sera pas la dernière. Sortons ce soir, fait autre chose, tu vas finir par accepter ta condition et apprivoiser la peine et la douleur. Moi, je sais que tu es fort, il faut juste que tu retrouves ton indépendance.

-Mouais… Tu sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, hein ?

-Milo ?

-Oui, je vais travailler dessus… il ne reviendra pas.

-Non… juste, ne lui pardonne pas.

-Jamais.

 _Caïna._

-Il faut que je rentre maintenant. Ça fait treize jours que je suis arrivé et ils vont finir par envoyer un chevalier en mission afin de voir s'il ne m'est rien arrivé.

-Ne dit pas de conneries plus grosses que ton cul, Kanon. Ils sentent bien que tu es encore en vie. On vient à peine de se retrouver alors ne pars pas.

-On se retrouvera mieux la prochaine fois. Puis, tu imagines un peu la guerre que ça va créer si Saga vient me rechercher de lui-même ? Il t'a accepté, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il t'apprécie pour autant. D'ailleurs, tu devrais le remercier, il a fini de me convaincre de revenir vers toi. Idiot. Sombre idiot.

La wyverne soupira, longuement, avant de lui faire dos dans le lit en faisant mine de bouder. Il ne récolta qu'un baiser entre ses omoplates. Kanon allait réellement partir et Hadès seul savait quand est-ce qu'il allait revenir. Néanmoins, rien ne l'empêchait d'aller au sanctuaire comme il l'avait fait pour le reconquérir. Longue histoire que celle-ci…

Les bruits de vêtements qu'on enfile le firent se mettre sur le dos et il admira le torse dévoilé de son amant, ses longues cicatrices, ses marches de griffes, des suçons, son appartenance. Il sourit de nouveau et posa une main sur le ventre plat du dragon des mers.

-Elles te vont bien.

-Hm, je sais. Tu me l'as dit cent fois ces derniers jours. La tienne aussi, te va pas mal. On dirait un petit sanctuaire sacré, ton cœur. Entouré par une auréole déchirée. Protégé. De tout ce qui t'entoure. Et tu as choisi de m'y faire entrer.

-Je ne regrette pas ce choix.

-Jusqu'à quand, Rhadamanthe ? Tu sais que mes jours, à côté des tiens, sont comptés.

Le juge ne répondit pas. C'était une évidence qu'ils ne pouvaient nier et qu'ils avaient accepté malgré tout. Des moyens, il en existait, mais pas temps que Kanon revêtait l'armure des gémeaux au même titre que son frère. Pas temps qu'il prêtait allégeance à Athéna, et pas Hadès. S'il devenait un spectre, tout serait plus facile. Mais jamais il ne lui demanderait, car ça serait brider la liberté à laquelle il tenait tant.

Il retrouve sa place originale dans le lit, allongé sur le côté, à fixer le mur qui était encore témoin d'une de leurs nombreuses bagarres. Autrefois, quand ils se détestaient autant qu'ils décidaient nier le fait qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils se battaient encore, évidement, mais leurs sentiments étaient un peu une valeur sûre, comme si c'était assuré. Et pourtant, rien n'était gagné avec un gémeau pour petit ami, c'était parfois à s'en tirer les cheveux…

Il fut surprit de le voir devant lui, tout sourire. Kanon le regardait, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. Le plus puissant juge de l'armée d'Hadès boudait comme un enfant à qui on retirait son plus précieux jouet. Il se pencha avec une fausse moue réprobatrice et l'embrassa, laissant derrière lui la promesse de revenir le plus vite possible.

Grâce à son cosmos, et son pouvoir, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouver son temple et son petit confort. Son coin à lui où personne ne venait empiéter. Son territoire, son jardon, son chez lui. L'orage lui rappela à quel point cette maison était petite quand il ne savait pas sortir et il bouda à son tour, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire penser à son amant.

Puis l'explosion du cosmos de Milo l'appela à une soudaine réalité plus terrifiante. L'idée qu'il se batte ainsi contre Aiolia ne pouvait que témoigner de sa colère, il parti aussi vite qu'il le put de son temple pour rejoindre les arènes et assister à cette douloureuse scène, avant qu'il ne s'effondre en larmes dans les bras d'un Aiolia légèrement décontenancé malgré tout.

Était-ce à cause de ça, qu'il avait ressenti la cosmo-énergie de Camus dans le troisième temple ? Diable… il allait finir fou avec toutes ces histoires…

* * *

 _Lali-oh ! Beaucoup d'attente pour ce cinquième chapitre, et je n'ai pas prit le temps de tous vous remercier, j'en suis désolée, vraiment. Les événements vont vite autour de moi et je me consacre à bien trop de choses pour tenter d'avoir un rythme de vie correct. Toujours est il, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, en mettant moins de temps pour le sixième. D'ailleurs, nette tendance pour la Team Milo, on ne refait pas une équipe qui gagne, que voulez-vous..?  
_

 _Bisous et cookies pour vous._


	6. Chapter 6

_Huitième temple._

Comme dans chaque maison à travers laquelle il devait passer, et comme chaque chevalier devait le faire, il s'arrêta avec l'intention de demander le droit de passage. Une stupide loi qu'avait instaurée Athéna.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé après ces longs jours, et pourtant, l'atmosphère était tout à fait différente par rapport à ces instants lorsqu'ils avaient partagé leur vie. Le verseau pouvait se vanter d'avoir su passer par le temple du scorpion que lorsqu'il était absent. Mais aujourd'hui était la première fois depuis leur rupture qu'ils se retrouvaient seul à seul, dans le temple connu par cœur de toutes les manières possibles.

Camus en était persuadé : Milo ne le laisserais pas passer si facilement, et l'air qu'il arborait le confortait dans cette idée.

Le blond se tenait devant lui, droit, fier, le regard pétrifiant sur place. Ils se tenaient à quelques pas l'un de l'autre et le silence qui planait sur eux était lourd, tendu. Il n'y avait rien à dire et tout à la fois.

-Me laisseras-tu passer ?

-Tu sembles déjà savoir que non, Camus, tu es intelligent après tout. Assez pour voir des choses que les autres ne voient pas.

En prononçant cette phrase le scorpion s'était approché de son interlocuteur. Son corps tendu et ses muscles bandés laissaient comprendre qu'il n'allait pas juste discuter, et il ne s'agissait pas d'intelligence pour comprendre que le verseau devrait se défendre.

Cependant, il ne se laissa pas démonter et son air hautain se renforça.

-Je ne suis pas Shaka, ne confond pas. Je ne côtoie pas les Dieux.

-Je suis pourtant sûr que tu saurais me dire comment se porte Saga.

-Ta jalousie est mal placée Milo. Je ne t'appartiens pas, ni à personne. Laisse-moi passer, le grand Pope m'a fait demander.

-Ton temple est le onzième, c'est assez simple d'aller voir Shion, non ? À moins que tu ne viennes du troisième ?

Le verseau soupira de lassitude et s'il n'avait pas su que ses pensées blesseraient Milo, il lui aurait sans doute dit ce qu'il en pensait de Saga. De sa manière patiente et calme de le tenir en vie. De sa force et sa compréhension, de la hargne qu'il déployait pour le garder sur pieds.

-Qu'attends-tu ? Si ce sont des explications, tu en as eu plus que nécessaire.

-Je soutirerais ces informations de gré ou de force. Tu me connais bien, non ?

Il avait ponctué cette phrase de gestes. Rapides, brutaux. Camus s'était retrouvé plaqué contre une colonne, tenu par un bras sur son torse. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de changé. Cette soudaine brusquerie lui faisait réaliser, ou plutôt reprendre conscience, de l'assassin qu'avait été l'arthropode. Cet homme froid et sanguinaire qui ne ployait devant rien. Juste devant lui.

Et cette animalité réveillait dans son être un désir qu'il s'était interdit. Le verseau se mordit la lèvre, il n'était pas prit de remords, cependant, tout aurait été différent si Milo avait eu tant de répondant avec lui au moment voulu. D'un autre côté, il devait bien admettre que sa position de supériorité lui avait plu.

Milo pouvait redevenir celui qu'il avait toujours été. Et ce, sans contrainte.

D'ailleurs, il ne se priva pas pour lever le poing, avec cette tension particulière, cette aura menaçante et une lueur dans le regard qui indiquait que ce n'était pas juste pour faire peur. Il avait la réelle intention de le cogner. Milo n'était ni un menteur, ni un tricheur. Loin de là. Et Camus attendait la sentence en le regardant fixement –il le défiait presque de le faire et ça avait tendance à rendre fou le scorpion.

Son poing ne tomba cependant pas, retenu par la main bandée de Shion qui se tenait dans son dos.

-Assez Milo, laisse-le passer. Camus, attends-moi au bureau, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Juste de quoi m'entretenir avec Dohko et j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

L'aîné des béliers décida de finalement relâcher le bras aux muscles nerveux. Bien trop nerveux pour rester en place trop longtemps. À peine que l'Atlante fût hors de vue, le poing toucha sa cible comme le huitième gardien l'avait prévu depuis le début. Le verseau avait été choisit pour être sa victime et il ne l'aurait pas laissé passer tant que l'un de ses gestes ne lui aurait pas administré ne serait-ce qu'un quart de la douleur qui rongeait tout son être. Une terrible erreur. La souffrance n'en était que décuplée. Faire mal à la seule personne que l'on veut protéger de tout et sentir la chair plier sous la violence de ses propres mouvements, c'est une déchirure de plus. De quoi le pousser vers le chemin de la sombre démence qui commençait déjà à l'effleurer depuis cette rupture incroyable…

Le verseau n'avait rien répondu à ce coup porté. Que pouvait-il bien répondre de toute façon ? Le frapper n'était pas son genre et s'était lui laisser un espoir. Un maigre espoir. Si Milo ne savait plus lire en lui, l'inverse n'était pas forcément vrai. Mais jamais, _jamais,_ Camus n'aurait pensé qu'il se serait ainsi fait frappé de la main de l'homme qu'il aimait, qui l'aimait.

La stupeur avait marqué son visage. Était-ce une réponse pour l'avoir défié du regard ? Autrefois, jamais le scorpion n'aurais fait ça, c'était certain. La douleur à elle seule savait-elle à ce point changer un homme et ses convictions ? Les convictions qu'il tenait depuis tant d'années déjà.

À vrai dire, même s'il avait voulu parler, il n'aurais su le faire. Encore trop abasourdi, plus par le geste en lui-même que par la violence. La présence de son amant… ancien amant, disparut peu à peu, ne restait dans cette pièce que le souvenir de cet échange violent.

Sans doute était-il parti s'entraîner de nouveau… le français ne voulait même plus savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne lui en voulait pas, et à mort également. Les poings serrés, le visage rouge de l'impact, il tourna les talons pour trouver le chemin de sa maison. Camus ne savait pas encore faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer, et sans doute il lui faudrait du temps pour y réfléchir et entrevoir les raisons et conséquences d'un tel geste.

Ce n'était pas le Milo qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas celui que chacun avait connu ici. Il était sans doute trop loin maintenant, retranché dans la douleur qui lui parcourait le corps.

Ah ! La douleur de Milo, il fallait en parler. Comme si ça ne touchait pas le verseau ! Comme s'il était un être qui était constitué uniquement de son élément : la glace. Non ! Foutaises ! Diable, qu'il avait mal, sans avoir un saint à qui se vouer, et trop peu à qui se confier… Il n'était pas insensible alors pourquoi on ne l'écoutait simplement pas ? Personne ne savait donc comprendre cette violente douleur dans son regard ? La manière désespérée qu'il avait de causer du chaos autour de lui ? Personne n'était en mesure de le faire…

Personne.

Juste Saga.

 _Troisième temple._

L'entrainement avait été éprouvant, et Milo n'avait rien dit de plus que ce qu'il avait répété ces douze derniers jours. Le seul inconvénient, était sans doute le fait que les larmes avaient été remplacées par une colère bouillonnante. Au point où le scorpion faisait rarement la différence entre ses alliés et ses ennemis. Et voilà que Kanon retournait dans son temple avec quelques blessures qui n'auraient jamais dû être là.

Milo, lui, était parti comme une fleur en disant qu'il voulait se reposer. Par-là, il sous-entendait certainement dévaster son temple de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Ça faisait parti de ces moments où il était préférable de le laisser seul. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait envie de prendre une douche et de se débarrasser de ce sang qui avait séché.

Les éclats d'eau sous la douche laissait deviner que son aîné s'y trouvait déjà, peu importe, il voulait au moins se débarrasser de ses vêtements puants de transpiration. En refermant la porte, il ne jeta pas un regard vers la douche, se contentant de se déshabiller, râlant contre ses cheveux plus qu'emmêlés.

-Laisse-moi de l'eau chaude.

-Je fais mes cheveux.

-Je ne fais pas les miens. Je veux juste me laver.

-Entre alors.

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas prit de douche ensemble ? Excepté la fois où Rhadamanthe lui avait fait la cour pour le récupérer… des années. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et entra une fois parfaitement nu. Par chance, la cabine leur laissait assez de place pour bouger sans trop se percuter.

-Dis à ta wyverne d'y aller mollo sur les morsures et les griffes. Et ça… ça vient de Milo, non ?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler.

-De Rhadamanthe ou Milo ?

-Des deux. Frotte-moi le dos.

La demande resta en suspend un moment avant que l'ancien Pope ne prenne un gant pour s'exécuter, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

-Et comment va Camus ?

-C'est donnant-donnant, Kanon. Milo est ton ami, Camus le mien et nous sommes pareils toi et moi. On ne trahira pas leurs pensées les plus profondes. Ceci dit, j'imagine sans mal qu'ils sont aussi dévastés l'un que l'autre. Ils ont juste une manière différente de le montrer.

-Tu parles ! Camus n'a pas l'air si touché que tu ne le dis. Je ne comprends pas ce que Milo a pu lui trouver…

-C'est pour ce qu'il n'a pas su lui trouver que Camus est sans doute parti. Écoute, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, alors ne parlons pas de ça, veux-tu ? Quitte à choisir, je préfère encore parler de ton _Mister Perfect._

-Saga… il n'est pas parfait et appelle-le par son prénom je te prie. Je compte finir ma vie avec lui.

-Et lui, il va finir la sienne avec qui ?

-Saga, s'il-te-plaît…

-Il est temps que tu vois les choses en face, Kanon…

-Crois-tu que je ne suis pas en train d'y penser ? Tu… personne ne peux m'aider à prendre mes décisions à ma place. J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur autre chose en attendant. Je sors de la douche.

-Kanon ! Ta vie, votre histoire, ce n'est que vingt ans, peut-être moins, sur des centenaires pour lui ! Tu penses vraiment que tu seras le seul qu'il aimera et avec qui il voudra faire sa vie ? Mais fout-toi le doigt dans l'œil ! Tu n'es pas plus important qu'un autre à ses yeux.

-Va te faire foutre, putain… tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Toi, le seul type que tu as su aimer, à part ta petite personne, c'est Ayoros. Et tu l'as fait tuer. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, maintenant qu'il est en vie, tu ne te sens pas la force de lui avouer !

-N'importe quoi ! Ayoros n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire !

-C'est bon, je me tire avant de t'enfermer au Cap Sounion…

-Kanon !

Il ne lui fallu que très peu de temps pour sortir de la salle de bains, en serviette, tant pis. Mais il ne voulait pas rester ici une seconde de plus au risque de lui foutre sur la gueule. Dernièrement Saga était d'une humeur changeante, plus que changeante, et son signe n'avait certainement que très peu de choses à voir là-dedans.

À peine fut-il habillé qu'il ne perdit pas de temps pour se rendre en enfer. Si son frère voulait l'éloigner du sanctuaire, il s'y prenait de la meilleure façon au monde pour y parvenir. Il était très franchement désolé pour Milo, mais avec lui aussi, si ça partait trop loin, il avait peur d'en venir aux mains… Il indiqua son départ d'un bref coup de cosmo, comme il avait tant eu l'habitude de le faire, et disparut, laissant derrière lui son aîné qui ne sorti pas immédiatement de la douche.

 _Onzième temple._

Quand il avait retrouvé sa maison, elle n'était pas vide comme il était normal que ça soit le cas. Non, il pouvait sentir la présence du gémeau et il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à le savoir ici, d'un autre côté, son aura lui laissait penser qu'il n'était pas ici pour de bonnes raisons. Il soupira et avança jusque dans le salon, où il le vit, assit sur le canapé, le menton posé sur ses mains, accoudé aux genoux.

Il s'installa à côté de lui sans un mot et il pu remarquer à quel point sa simple présence parvenait à le calmer, le ressourcer… À croire qu'il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur les êtres qui l'entouraient. D'un geste précis et rapide, il vint poser sa main sur la tête de son ami pour l'attirer à son épaule.

-Camus, je suis plus âgé, c'est à moi de faire ça.

-Tu en as besoin, ne fait pas l'enfant. Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Je crains que l'on s'éloigne avec Kanon, et la situation semble relativement compliquée.

-Avez-vous parlé de Rhadamanthe ?

-En plein dans le mille.

-Il a besoin que personne ne se mêle de cette histoire, il goûte au bonheur et plus rien n'a d'importance pour lui. Enfin, il ne met pas de côté Milo… il est son ami… mais il tient à conserver son petit bonheur personnel. Il faut le comprendre, tu as été l'aîné, le chevalier des gémeaux par conséquent et il n'a rien récolté de bon dans sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Il trouve sa place, et ça lui fait du bien.

Le chevalier des gémeaux s'était levé d'un bond, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, il était tendu comme un arc et regardait le chevalier du verseau avec une fureur qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui de normalement constitué. Seulement, Camus se contenta de se redresser et hausser un sourcil. Saga était bien la dernière personne qui lui crierait dessus.

-Alors toi aussi tu viens dire que c'est de ma faute ?! Tu sais quoi, Camus ?

-Saga, je ne pense pas ça. Tu me connais assez bien, non ? Alors calme-toi, assied-toi. Immédiatement.

-Ça va, ça aussi ! Je suis très calme ! Il n'y a pas plus calme que moi ici bas, pas même Shaka et son Buddha !

Cette fois-ci, il se leva à la fin de sa phrase en soupirant. Il tendit les bras et l'emprisonna simplement dedans comme le troisième gardien l'avait fait tant de fois depuis sa rupture. Peu à peu il sentit les muscles contre lui se décontracter. Comme si sa simple présence avait un effet apaisant que tout le monde avait recherché depuis tant d'années. Sans doute était-ce du au froid de son cosmo ? Il ne saurait jamais le dire, cependant, il resta ainsi de longues minutes dans l'espoir de l'avoir parfaitement calme. Évidement, il n'avait pas envie de partir sur ce sujet de conversation de nouveau.

Et de toute évidence, Saga non plus n'avait pas envie de discuter. À en juger par ses mains qui dégringolaient lentement son dos pour s'arrêter au creux de ses reins pour le plaquer un peu plus contre lui. Le nez enfoui dans son cou, il s'autorisa un simple baiser contre la peau fraîche.

Et aucune réponse audible ne vint. Les baisers se multiplièrent doucement, furent plus pressants, plus puissants. Laissant place aux dents et à la langue qui dessina des arabesques sans sens réel. Les mains du verseau s'agrippèrent à ses épaules, sans savoir si c'était dans l'espoir de le repousser ou de l'attirer à lui.

Tout allait si vite, tout était si chaud. Dirigé de prime abord par une colère sourde qu'avait fait naître Kanon, les gestes devinrent plus doux, calculés, comme s'ils furent créer pour donner et recevoir du plaisir. Un gémissement traitre passa les lèvres fraîches du verseau. Mais ce ne fut pas ce bruit qui le fit repousser l'aîné des gémeaux d'un coup.

Camus avait aussi vite tourné la tête vers la source du bruit. Un vase venait de se casser et… il espérait sincèrement que ce soit tous sauf Milo. D'un autre sens il remercia cette visite impromptue qui venait de lui empêcher de céder à la tentation. Depuis toujours il n'avait pensé qu'à Milo. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda Saga, tout aussi perdu.

-Que se passe-t-il, Camus ?

-Rentre chez toi, s'il te plaît. Je souhaite me retrouver seul.

-Mais tu semblais…

-Tais-toi. Tais-toi, n'en dis pas plus et part. S'il te plaît…

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'à Milo… et à Saga lorsqu'il avait été plus jeune. Quelques années auparavant, avant de réaliser à quel point il était éprit d'amour pour le scorpion, l'objet de ses pensées avait toujours été son précepteur, celui qui l'avait sorti de l'ombre et l'avait toujours comprit et protégé comme s'il était l'objet le plus précieux qu'on lui ait confié.

De nouveau seul dans son temple, il se recroquevilla contre lui-même, la tête entre ses avant-bras dont les coudes reposaient entre ses genoux.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Que se passait-il ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Onzième temple_

La nuit avait été longue. Évidement il avait tenté de penser à autre chose en lisant, ou faisant des mots fléchés. Mais rien n'avait su y faire, jamais il n'avait su oublier la sensation des lèvres de Saga contre les siennes, sa langue les caresser… et plus encore, ses mains puissantes enserrer ses hanches pour l'asseoir sur le meuble du salon.

Il se souvenait encore du feu qui l'avait dévoré, qui était né au creux de ses reins pour le consumer jusqu'au bout des doigts. Nom de Dieu… Par quelle force avait-il su le repousser ? Et surtout, quels genres d'idées Saga pouvait-il bien avoir ? Son énervement suite à la querelle avec son jumeau excusait… justifiait-il ce comportement ?

Milo. C'était pour Milo. Si ce dernier pouvait jouir désormais d'une nouvelle liberté, de quelle que nature qu'elle soit, ce n'était pas une raison pour que lui en fasse autant.

Il soupira. Le scorpion était un merveilleux amant, et même s'il n'avait pas pu « tester » ailleurs, certainement le meilleur. Son… ancien amant méritait de profiter de sa jeunesse avant de s'occuper d'un couple. Camus le reconnaissait parfaitement, il avait besoin d'être le centre d'attention de Milo et qu'il le comprenne parfaitement comme Saga savait le faire. Accessoirement, qu'il reste cet être fougueux qu'il était avec les autres.

-Camus, t'es là ?! Faut qu'on cause de tes conneries !

Ça l'avait surprit qu'il y ait un tel bruit dans son temple, d'autant plus que cette voix venait de Milo. Qui semblait d'ailleurs relativement énervé. Il sorti de ses appartements personnels, qui avaient pourtant été visités des milliers de fois par ce même individu, celui qui lui faisait maintenant face et semblait le tuer de son regard.

-Milo, que me vaut cet honneur ?

-J'ai essayé de ne pas y penser, je te l'assure… mais c'est plus fort que moi…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je…-

-Que « tu » ? Mais il ne s'agit pas que de toi ! À priori, Saga aussi a quelque chose à dire, non ? Enfin, il l'a fait, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir hier soir !

-Tu te trompes formellement, Milo.

-Et sa langue dans ta bouche, c'était la suite du massage suite à un quelconque arrêt cardiaque ?!

Le choc lui avait fait ouvrir la bouche dans un « o » muet, si le verseau avait remercié les Dieux en entendant un bruit suspect dans le temple, qui l'avait fait se séparer de Saga, désormais il ne savait plus si ça avait été une bonne chose ou non.

Milo l'avait vu. Il avait pu constater de cette forme d'abandon dont il avait pu faire preuve entre les bras du gémeau. Comment, lui, l'aurait interprété si ça avait été Milo dans les bras d'un autre ? C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il devait lui dire, éclaircir les choses.

Seulement, la main du scorpion l'avait empoigné afin de le plaquer contre un mur. Personne ici n'était sans savoir que Milo était une personne impulsive, mais jamais le roux ne cru en faire les frais. Et pourtant, il l'avait souhaité. Pas qu'il soit masochiste, mais il voulait l'avoir entièrement, le connaître complètement, sans retenue. Milo n'était jamais vrai avec lui.

-T'as prit ton pied alors ? C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as laissé ? Tu préférais me quitter plutôt que me tromper ? Tu n'es qu'une catin Camus ! Et tu me dégoûtes !

-Tu me crois vraiment capable de ça, Milo ? De te faire ça ? Me prends-tu donc à ce point pour une traînée ?

-Oui ! Je croyais que nous étions bien à deux. La vérité c'est que tu n'étais bien qu'avec Saga ! Et tu as endormi ma confiance avec tes belles paroles… J'y ai cru, Camus. Et maintenant, je pense juste que tu ne voulais pas de moi, que tu as crée des excuses pour te donner bonne conscience, et pas pour éviter de me blesser… Tu me dégoûtes…

-Milo, écoute… Saga, je l'ai repoussé dès que j'ai reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Et quand bien même… nous ne sommes plus ensemble, alors, tu n'as rien à redire… Lâche-moi désormais, d'autant plus si c'est pour me traiter de pute sans réel fondement.

-Camus, m'aimes-tu encore ? Ou c'était de la connerie nous deux ?

Jamais on n'avait connu un regard aussi sérieux au blond, pas même lorsqu'il s'amusait à torturer ses ennemis. Le bleu de ses yeux avait une lueur qu'il pouvait se vanter d'être le seul à connaitre. Ce regard était beau, profond et laissait entrevoir le besoin qu'il avait d'entendre cette réponse. Mais aussi l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter, toute cette douleur depuis leur séparation.

-Ce n'était pas de la connerie. Ce n'était pas le moment, tout simplement.

-Mensonges ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, et tu le sais aussi ! Tu refuses juste de l'admettre ! C'est… c'est…

-Pathétique ? La catin que je suis te fait pitié, Milo ? Sors de chez moi, maintenant. Tu as fait assez de mal. Si c'était ton but, tu y es parvenu, tu t'es bien vengé. Je ne veux plus te voir, ni t'entendre m'insulter une seconde de plus.

-Répond à ma question ! M'aimes-tu encore ?!

-Va te faire voir !

-Camus !

-Cesse de faire plus de mal que de bien !

La réplique avait fait froncer les sourcils du scorpion, un peu qu'il se donnait du mal ! Si autrefois il avait eu d'autres aventures, il avait donné tout son temps pour conquérir le verseau, de quelque manière que ce soit. Et ce fut, d'ailleurs, au naturel que tout avait mieux fonctionné entre eux. S'il avait eu une part de retenue, au risque de le mettre plus bas que terre, et dans le sens littéraire, désormais, il se fichait que cet esprit sadique, malsain, reprenne le dessus, pourvu que Camus revienne.

Le verseau avait cette facilité déconcertante de le toucher dans la moindre de ses paroles, de le blesser ou le réconforter. Chaque mot avait une zone bien distincte à percuter et sa franchise avait toujours été son plus précieux bien. Cependant… ça ne l'avait pas empêché de… d'échanger sa salive avec le gémeau et faire mine de rien. Si ça le bouleversait tant que ça, pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air d'aller mal ? Quand Milo avait-il cessé de savoir lire ses expressions et son regard ?

L'évidence venait de le rattraper et de lui foutre la gifle la plus violente de sa vie. Ainsi… ils n'étaient pas heureux ? Au point où il avait volontairement cessé de vouloir comprendre Camus, et ce dernier, jusqu'à cesser de se débattre et vouloir tout sauvegarder. Dire que cet enfoiré de Saga avait tout vu venir et avait profité de la situation. Le plus dur, désormais, serait encore de faire prendre conscience de cette évidence au verseau. Il semblait plus sourd que jamais. Et seul Saga savait lui rendre la raison… et Shura.

-Je te le demanderais une dernière fois, Camus. M'aimes-tu encore ?

-À ton avis ?

-Je crois que oui.

Tout était sous-entendu.

-Pars maintenant. Je ne veux plus te voir, je dois réfléchir. J'ai besoin de me dire que tu parlais sous la colère et que tu ne m'as pas réellement insulté de pute.

-Pourtant, Saga a…

-Cesse ! Ne me pousse pas à m'énerver contre toi. Cesse de nous faire du tort. Tu devrais juste… partir et me laisser tranquille. Aller t'amuser et boire avec je ne sais qui, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Te taper qui tu veux, comme tu le faisais avant.

La réaction du scorpion ne s'était pas faite attendre plus longtemps, d'un geste rapide il avait plaqué Camus aussi fort qu'il le put contre un mur, un bras posé au travers de son torse, l'autre au-dessus de sa tête, leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient tout voir, tout ressentir, jusqu'à sentir le souffle de l'autre dégager des mèches de cheveux qui venaient encombrer leur contemplation.

Milo était… d'une beauté saisissante. Il avait l'air d'un fauve endiablé et l'aura qu'il dégageait était puissante, attirante… Diable, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer à quel point il était sexy. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, Milo représentait à lui seul la luxure et l'érotisme dans les sens les plus vulgaires et aguicheurs. Et jamais il ne su pourquoi son bassin s'était collé de lui-même à celui du blond. Le verseau devait l'admettre, il refusait juste de le faire, c'était plus fort que lui. Personne ne savait exercer une telle attraction sur lui, personne mis à part Milo…

Le feu qui prenait place au creux de ses reins le dévastait bien plus fort que n'importe lequel autre. Ça le ravageait de l'intérieur et le consumait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui que des suppliques formulées au plus profond de ses iris. Mais… il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement craquer de la sorte et foutre à terre toutes les convictions, qu'elles aient l'air foireuses ou non aux yeux du huitième gardien. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur les pectoraux puissants en signe de refus. Et le signe, bien que comprit, ne fut pas pris en compte. De toute évidence, Camus connaissait Milo, mieux qu'il ne le pensait, aussi, il savait que ça ne serait pas son intention de le forcer. Le blond savait déjà que Camus allait finir par céder. Parce qu'il le connaissait aussi bien, sur ce plan là, lui aussi.

Le combat était déjà perdu d'avance, le verseau en eut un peu plus la certitude quand ses lèvres prirent possession de leurs voisines, les embrassant avec urgence et possessivité. Il le voulait tout de suite, immédiatement. Il voulait encore brûler de ce feu étrange qui l'avait déjà consumé tant de fois. Sauvage, puissant, incisif… dévastateur.

Les piques qu'ils s'étaient lancés plus tôt devinrent des râles rauques, des gémissements péniblement cachés, et des demandes chuchotées et maladroites. Cependant, Milo orchestra le déroulement des événements. Il le pressait contre le mur, retirait tous les vêtements de manière précipité mais précise. Il y avait une certaine sensualité dans ces geste rapides et sauvages, la bestialité à l'état pur de Milo lui faisait de l'effet, tellement d'effet… Tant qu'il avait finit par se répandre en gémissements divers, comme si c'était la dernière langue qu'il connaissait.

Si c'était ça l'esprit vengeur du scorpion, il en voulait bien à chaque repas.

Camus sentait son corps devenir si malléable entre les mains de son amant… ancien amant. Il répondait à chacun de ses mouvements, tant et si bien qu'il ne pu que céder à chaque invitation tactile qu'il recevait. Quand Milo le tourna, ses mains s'étaient déjà préparées à le retenir contre le mur. Son dos creusa le sillon de ses mains empoisonnées, son corps entier frémissait, tendu à l'extrême.

-Vois comme tu te laisses faire…

Camus ne sut dire si la voix qu'employait le scorpion était propre à la vengeance ou à un quelconque jeu qu'il pourrait entreprendre durant leur joute. Cependant, les longs et fins doigts du grec filèrent lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à s'arrêter à cet endroit précis.

-Et tu n'attends que ça, tu te rapproches de moi. Tu ne demandes que ça, Camus…

-Tais-toi, Milo…

-Non, je veux que tu saches à quel point ton corps te trahit. Mais tu dois si bien connaître ça, la trahison.

-Milo !

Si c'était pour lui remettre en pleine figure les choix du passé, ce n'était pas la peine de revenir dans son temple, non merci ! Le poing du verseau s'était abattu contre le mur et la colère l'avait gagné aussi vite que l'excitation montait. Pourtant, il ne pu dire un mot de plus quand il senti le doigt taquin s'insérer en lui avec une brusquerie qui était propre au huitième gardien.

-Je t'aime, Camus.

-Milo…

-Et c'est aussi vrai que le fait que tu m'appartiens.

-Va te…

Son corps plia un peu plus, comme si sa propre volonté était d'aller à l'encontre de ses paroles, du venin qu'il lui dardait de cracher sur le scorpion. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne pouvait pas se battre. Milo le connaissait sur le bout des doigts et jouait avec lui comme un marionnettiste joue avec un pantin. L'image ne lui plaisait pas actuellement, et s'il avait toujours cru qu'il avait sur le huitième gardien une emprise assez forte, il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. Jamais Milo n'avait été gentil avec, mais il n'avait pas été sadique et manipulateur, tout simplement.

-Arrête…

Ce n'était pas pour lui dire de cesser ce qu'il faisait actuellement, et le scorpion l'avait parfaitement comprit. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et il se pencha pour le mordre entre les omoplates, à travers le tissu fin de son tee-shirt.

Si Milo continuait, aucun des deux n'allait en sortir indemne, c'était certain. Pourtant, le huitième gardien continuait chacun de ses mouvements, de manière si cruelle, puissante et désespérée. C'était exactement ça, Camus ressentait le désespoir qui coulait dans ses veines à chaque seconde depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, et tâtait de cette façon la douleur qui l'étranglait un peu plus –il avait la même. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point c'était exacerbé.

-Tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas, Camus ? À quel point tu m'appartiens.

-Milo… cesse ça…

-Tu m'as dit de cesser de nous faire plus de mal que de bien. Mais, vois-tu, j'ai décidé de ne pas te pardonner et encore moins de t'écouter. Je veux que tu comprennes.

-Arrête !

-Non.

Le scorpion finit par relâcher sa prise, il savait que le verseau ne fuirait pas. Pas cette fois, parce qu'il avait assez parlé pour le clouer sur place. Son corps offert lui fit se lécher les babines et il termina de se déshabiller, sommairement, avant de s'insérer d'un coup brusque dans le corps tant de fois conquis.

Le râle de plaisir avait quelque chose de différent avec celui que Camus se connaissait habituellement. Il était désespéré. S'il avait envie de le faire avec Milo –quand bien même c'était lamentablement échouer dans sa tentative de le garder loin de lui-, il n'avait pas envie de voir la suite des événements. Il y laisserait bien plus que sa peau.

-Camus, je t'aime…

Si lascif, si dévastateur, diable, il sentait déjà les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Parce que trop intense, parce que trop destructeur. Milo était le diable en personne et ses vengeances n'avaient rien d'anodines. Traiter son corps avec une maîtrise parfaite, et lui dire ce qu'il lui disait… Tout était vrai, indubitablement vrai.

-Tu vas revenir vers moi, tu verras.

C'était sans doute le meilleur moment, celui où il n'aurait plus assez conscience avec la réalité pour comprendre ses paroles. Et pourtant rien ne vint, rien d'autre que ce vide immense qui fit stopper son corps aussi net, avant qu'il ne reprenne un rythme endiablé. Milo venait-il réellement de l'empêcher de jouir ?

-Tu vas me supplier, tu auras comprit tes erreurs…

Le problème avec le huitième gardien, c'était sans doute qu'il connaissait son amant par cœur. Et qu'il connaissait les limites de son corps. La seconde fois qu'il l'empêcha de venir, Camus abattu son poing de rage contre le mur, si fort qu'une auréole glacée l'entoura.

-Tu le sais déjà, Camus…

Encore une fois, le plaisir, l'urgence de jouir étaient venus au galop. C'était plus brûlant encore, le cosmo poussé à son paroxysme n'était rien en comparaison. Du poison coulait dans ses veines et il portait le prénom du scorpion.

Et tout s'arrêta encore une fois, cette fois de trop où le verseau laissa céder toutes ses barrières, cette fois de trop où, glissant le long du mur, libéré de l'étreinte sans aboutissant, il n'avait même pas osé regardé son ancien amant, ramenant juste un tas informe de tissus contre lui. Pour se cacher de cette honte, de cette moquerie dévastatrice.

-Je suis ton obsession, et rien ne changera ça.

-Ta gueule… tu… Ferme-la, enfoiré…

Et ces injures étaient restées dans le vide, se cognant entre les murs glacés du onzième temple duquel une aura glacial se dégageait. Milo l'avait brisé, l'avait réduit à rien. Juste pour lui faire comprendre sa douleur. Milo était… parti, le laissant ainsi, comme une poupée de chiffon qu'on jette après avoir trop joué avec. Milo…

Milo jouait. À celui qui ferait le plus de mal. Se doutait-il seulement de la profondeur de la blessure du onzième gardien ? Certainement pas, comme ce dernier ne pouvait pas connaître la réciproque. Il ne su jamais combien de temps il s'était passé avant qu'il ne se relève, qu'il ne se calme.

Qu'il comprenne qu' _il_ était là.

Les bras autour de lui dans une tentative de faire tenir correctement ses vêtements, Camus se redressa, plus renfermé que jamais. Milo était son obsession, certes… c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait laissé sa liberté et il lui avait aussi fait comprendre à quel point il allait en profiter pour jouer. Il ne serait pas le seul. C'était au verseau maintenant, de lui faire comprendre.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, Saga ?

-Quelques minutes à peine. Tu devrais…

-Ne parlons pas de ça, veux-tu ? Je vais juste prendre une douche. Demain est un autre jour.

* * *

 _Lali-oh ! Alors, avant que vous ne vous attaquiez à vos clavier avec brutalité pour me tabasser avec des guimauves (ça fait moins mal), bien que cette scène pourrait s'apparenter à un viol, il n'en est rien, Camus ne repousse en aucun cas Milo et par ses "arrête" il ne vise pas l'action même, puisqu'il désire clairement le scorpion, mais ça indique bien que ses paroles acerbes et piquantes bien comme il faut, il peut se les carrer sous l'ongle de l'index. Je ne fais en aucun cas cette espèce d'immondice qu'est "le marché du viol" dans les fanfictions. Non, c'est quelque chose d'horrible qui ne peut pas être détourné même pour le bien scénaristique.  
_

 _En dehors de ça, la bêtise de Milo arrive quand même, un peu crue et bien sentie, bah... il est blessé alors pas forcément sympa, hein. Mais voilà, c'était une clé importante (avec le chapitre 8) pour dénouer une première fois l'intrigue. Ce qui veut dire que... bah on touche à la fin de la première partie de la fiction. Maintenant, reste la plus dure encore haha ! Sans oublier que je dois dénouer les autres histoires annexes._

 _Puis aussi, le mois de novembre... il y a la NaNoWriMo, je ferais en sorte de pouvoir poster un chapitre sans doute, mais en tout cas je n'écrirais pas sur cette fiction, ni aucune autre, pour me plonger corps et âme dans mon projet personnel. En espérant que ça continue de vous plaire malgré ce chapitre un peu plus sombre~ Coquillages et Pamplemousses_


	8. Chapter 8

_Onzième temple_

Son corps ondulait avec une souplesse indéniable. En tout cas, le troisième gardien comprenait tant le huitième sur son choix. C'était puisant, extatique et hautement érotique de le voir se courber ainsi sous son corps. Son dos se creusant, ses mains tirant sur les draps avec force. Diable, Dieu, Athéna, Hadès… Camus était entre ses mains et il prenait clairement son pied.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur ce corps avide, désespérément avide d'autre chose. Et c'était lui, Saga, qui lui offrait. En réalité, il ne savait pas réellement comment il avait réussit à l'attraper dans ses filets. Ça c'était fait peu à peu, avec des phrases, des regards, un réconfort et une présence sûre, stable. Ce que le verseau recherchait par-dessus tout.

Camus avait besoin de se raccrocher à cet homme, lui, parce qu'il le comprenait. Ce n'était pas, comme Milo le lui avait clairement fait comprendre, une façon détournée de le tromper ou quoi que ce soit dans ce mauvais goût, le verseau n'était pas de ce genre là. Quand il avait quitté Milo, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans ce lit aux draps défaits, assaillit par ce corps puissant et tendre à la fois.

Saga était à lui seul un mélange de douceur et de force, complexe mélange. Il était aussi sage que colérique, calme qu'énervé, bon que mauvais. Et tout était, autour du gémeau, d'une précision nette. Il n'y avait pas de matière à tergiverser, soit c'était noir, soit blanc. Les nuances qui flottaient autour n'avaient que peu de place dans son jugement, et avoir auprès de lui quelqu'un qui savait pertinemment où il mettait les pieds lui faisait du bien. Non pas qu'il veuille pour autant entamer une relation avec.

D'ailleurs, il savait à peine ce qui l'avait poussé à coucher avec. Était-ce la méchanceté abrupte de Milo qui l'avait rendu aussi vide et désemparé d'un coup ? Il ne faisait pas ça pour le trahir, ou lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait été trop loin dans ses paroles, et ses gestes. Ce n'était pas une vengeance, Camus était bien incapable de se servir de qui que ce soit autour de lui.

Non, ça s'était fait naturellement. Il n'avait pu nier longtemps encore cette attraction qu'il ressentait, l'appelant vers l'aîné des gémeaux. Saga exerçait sur lui une emprise puissante sans même qu'il n'ait besoin d'user de son pouvoir, et si son emprise était si forte, c'était sans doute parce qu'il connaissait mieux le verseau que quiconque d'autre. Par Hadès, que ça lui faisait du bien.

-Camus…

La voix de Saga venait de résonner à travers son être entier, comme si elle était lointaine et qu'elle tentait de réveiller chaque cellule de son corps pour le faire revenir à cette réalité. C'était comme si, le temps que ses pensées vagabondes, il avait mit son esprit en veille alors que son corps continuait dans l'action. Cependant, il venait de se recentrer sur l'action et cet amant qui, doucement, venait lui caresser la joue et le visage pour lui faire reprendre pied. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Saga prenait soin de lui, il dansait et l'invitait à le suivre dans ce rythme aux accrocs parfois plus soutenus. Dans cette valse à trois, avec le désir, ses sens étaient sollicités d'une manière intense, chaude et sensuelle. Il répondait avec plaisir à chaque coup de rein, son corps, comme s'il était pourvu d'une propre personnalité bougeait instinctivement. Ses doigts se crispèrent davantage sur les coussins blanc, jusqu'à faire blanchir leur jointure. Son dos se creuse plus encore, afin que leurs torses ne se rejoignent et butent l'un contre l'autre. Puis enfin, le roux finit par accrocher ses mains aux épaules du gémeau, leur infligeant de longues griffes jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Ce fut précisément à ce moment-là qu'il s'abandonna un peu plus, laissant ainsi toute cette extase entre l'abandon total et la retenue toute mesurée. Quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, Camus se voyait incapable de lâcher prise, son corps refusait de se soumettre complètement à des mains qu'il ne connaissait pas sur ce terrain là. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force puis il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il se refusait à venir alors qu'entre leurs ventres glissant l'un contre l'autre, se déversait sa semence. Témoin du plaisir coupable qu'il venait de prendre.

Pourquoi coupable ? Depuis toujours, il n'avait jamais connu personne d'autre que le scorpion. C'était une découverte, et à la fois, même s'il ne le vivait pas comme une trahison, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tourner et retourner les paroles de Milo dans son esprit.

Il resta essoufflé sur le lit, allongé de côté et les jambes ramenées contre lui, en bras sur ses yeux, l'autre tenant ses longues mèches rousses sur le côté. Il était bien, là, dans le noir. Il sentait sur sa hanche l'effluve d'une caresse, semblable à celle d'une plume, mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux, il se sentait fatigué –ce n'était pas nouveau-, d'une mauvaise fatigue.

-Dors un peu, ça te fera le plus grand bien, le réconforta la voix de Saga.

Comment une voix pouvait lui faire autant d'effets contradictoires ? Le réconforter ? Pas seulement, ça l'avait aussi effrayé. Comme si sa conscience venait de réagir et de lui taper sur les doigts avec une latte de fer. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal tout à coup ? Il ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire, et sans doute même que Milo n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de le faire lui aussi, pour passer sa colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Puis s'il pensait que Saga et lui l'avaient fait, autant lui donner raison, même si, il se le répétait, ce n'était pas une vengeance.

-Ne te préoccupe pas trop de Milo, tu sais comment il est.

-Il a pensé tout ce qu'il a dit, justement, je le connais.

-Oui, mais parfois les choses doivent exploser pour être apaisées. Il te reviendra en temps voulu, quand il aura profité de la liberté que tu lui laisses.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une demande muette qu'il ne porte son attention que sur moi. Comme si je m'étais persuadé qu'il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semble alors qu'en réalité, je crevais d'envie qu'il ne soit qu'à moi. J'aurais aimé l'enfermer et qu'il ne parte pas, mais je ne peux pas faire ce qu'il ne me ferait jamais.

-Crois-moi, Camus, Milo aurait aimé t'enfermer lui aussi. Il aurait aimé être le seul, et que ce soit le cas, et de son côté, il aurait aimé faire ce qu'il veut, parce que si tu es habitué à ta solitude, ce n'est pas son cas. Tu n'es pas une princesse retenue prisonnière dans une haute tour, tu es un être vivant et tu as le droit de penser et vouloir ce que tu veux. Cependant, il faut bien que tu réalises que tu n'auras jamais tout ce que tu veux, et si c'est trop difficile pour toi de le laisser aller et te dire que tu ne l'auras jamais à cent pour cent, si ça te fait tant souffrir, il faut que tu te poses une seule question… et tu la connais.

-Suis-je assez fort pour continuer à le partager quitte à taire ma souffrance, ou trop faible pour l'endurer et continuer à me faire ce mal et au final, le quitter pour mon propre bien ? Très égoïste pour l'un, très effacé pour l'autre. Je voudrais juste quelques efforts. Pas grand-chose. Des soirées à nous deux, des tendresses et des mots doux. Je ne demande pas de cadeaux, de chocolats ou de fleurs, je ne demande pas de romantisme. Mais qu'il m'aime à la hauteur de ce qu'il est réellement, sans retenue aucune, sans faux-semblant. Je crois que s'il parvient à ça, j'aurais la force de tout. S'il n'y parvient pas… sans doute que notre couple est voué à l'échec.

-Il va grandir, il va devoir grandir pour ne pas te perdre. Pas changer, juste mûrir. Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir de profiter de sa jeunesse quand on voit les temps qui courent. Il a raison de faire ainsi, même si c'est cruel pour toi, qui ne réserve ton cœur qu'à une seule personne.

Camus se mordit les joues, regardant Saga avec un air coupable, son cœur, et plus son corps. Evidement, il le connaissait, il devait bien se douter qu'il connaissait en long et en large l'étendue de ses sentiments à son égard. Puis il rabattit le bras sur ses yeux et soupirant longuement, comme s'il avait, et depuis toujours, supporté toutes les peines du monde. Clairement, il était fatigué de cette vie.

-Pourquoi Athéna nous a fait revenir, Saga..?

-Repose-toi, Camus. Tu iras mieux après avoir dormi.

 _Cinquième temple_

Allongé à même le sol, les cheveux doré étalés autour de sa tête dans des boucles mal entretenues, il avait ses grands yeux bleus rivés sur le plafond, sans se poser d'autre question que de savoir comment et pourquoi, il y avait des gravures là-haut. C'était à n'y rien comprendre… La seule explication était sans doute que la personne qui ait créé ces temples soit mort d'ennui en regardant le plafond. D'ailleurs… comment le sanctuaire avait-il été construit au juste ? Les dieux ? Les chevaliers ? Va savoir… Milo soupira encore une fois, comme si c'était la seule façon qu'il connaissait de vider ses poumons. Une fois de plus, le propriétaire des lieux soupira à son tour, les poings serrés sur sa taille, son armure clinquante sous le geste.

-Combien de temps vas-tu rester chez moi à faire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. En fait, c'est plutôt confortable quand on est habitué.

-Ce n'est pas confortable, Milo, je suis sûr que ton corps est juste endormi à être ici toute la journée. Il doit même y avoir la trace de ton corps si je te relève.

-Relève-moi, répondit l'arthropode en tendant les bras dans un effort surhumain, je dois aller pisser.

-Démerde-toi tout seul, cracha le lion en venant près de lui. Franchement… tu fais peine à voir.

-Oh tu sais… il y en a d'autres qui font encore plus peine à voir. Saga… Camus… Camus.

Aiolia finit par s'asseoir à côté de son ami d'enfance, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais il n'avait vu Milo dans un état si misérable, et pourtant il l'avait connu dans bien des états. Quand le verseau avait du partir en Sibérie, laissant le sanctuaire derrière lui pour l'éducation de deux jeunes élèves, le scorpion avait été mal en point, il avait réalisé à cette époque là, et avec fracas, l'étendu de ses sentiments envers le maître des glaces.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils avaient eu une relation, ils s'étaient aimé, de manière puissante et profonde, possessive, et sans doute malsaine, mais ça leur convenait. Milo avait su poser sa main sur l'être si inaccessible, et plus encore, sur son esprit et son âme. Et cette fois encore, Camus était parti, tout en restant à portée de main. C'était sans doute ça, qui rendait la douleur plus insupportable encore.

-Tu devrais cesser d'y penser.

-Tu voudrais que j'oublie ?

-Non, que tu cesses d'y penser. Tu ne sauras jamais oublier, ça fait parti de toi et ça sera un bout de ton histoire. Ce sont des cicatrices invisibles qui font que rien ne changera de toi, c'est comme marqué au fer rouge, ce sont des chaînes et sans ça, tu n'aurais jamais été celui que tu es. Si tu oubliais cette histoire, ou ce qui a gravité autour, tu oublierais une partie de toi, et personne ne veut de ça.

-Alors je dois souffrir en silence, jusqu'à ce que ça passe ?

-J'aurais aimé te donner une autre réponse que oui. Mais c'est ça, seulement, tu ne dois pas souffrir en silence. Vis, explose, crie, hurle, démoli tout si tu le veux, reste muet si tu le veux, mais ne cesse jamais de te relever, le jeune lion se remit sur ses pieds suite à cette phrase et tendit la main à son ami. Et si tu pense que c'est trop dur, il te suffira de regarder ailleurs pour trouver une main qui t'aidera à le faire.

Cette fois-ci le scorpion se redressa, d'abord assit sur le sol dur et il se rendit compte à quel point son ami avait raison de le pousser ainsi à se relever. Il tourna la tête en tout sens pour regarder autour de lui, puis encore uns fois son attention se porta sur le petit lion, à ses yeux, il resterait toujours l'enfant avec qui il avait fait les quatre cent coups, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Il disait qu'il faisait ça pour mon bien, mais je ne crois pas son excuse.

-Qui est ?

-Me rendre ma liberté. Quelle connerie… je me sentais libre et attaché à la fois, mais tu sais, 'Lia, ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être attaché, et peu importe combien, tant que je l'étais à lui.

-Je crois que tu es quelqu'un de très libre et être attaché, quand bien même il s'agit là de Camus, ça t'aurais davantage freiné que tu ne le penses. Tu sais Milo, il faut qu'on prenne le temps de vivre pour avoir le goût de prendre le temps d'aimer.

-Le temps d'aimer…

-Le temps de prendre le temps de cette personne. Ce n'est pas juste l'amour, il n'y a rien de doux, de tendre ou de prédit. L'amour c'est comme ces guerres saintes. Ce sont des batailles, des pertes, des douleurs, des sacrifices. L'amour c'est une guerre, et c'est ainsi que tout le monde procède, chacun l'envie, et veut le protéger. La seule relation que tu peux proposer à Camus est une bataille dans laquelle vous êtes engagés à deux.

-Et toi, Aiolia, avec qui es-tu en guerre ?

Le lion serra les poings avant de se relever complètement, entraînant Milo avec lui. Les poings soudainement serrés et le corps tendu, il fixa un peu dans le vague, comme si il dessinait parfaitement devant ses yeux le visage de celui qui lui causait le plus de tort.

-Shura.

Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi, mais l'entendre aussi concrètement de la bouche de son ami faisait réaliser, surtout par son intonation, à quel point cette bataille, autant envers le capricorne qu'envers lui-même, promettait d'être rude.

 _Caïna_

-C'est ta fierté seule qui t'en empêche ! Cria-t-il encore plus fort pour bien se faire entendre. Ton putain d'orgueil démesuré et tu vas crever avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi !

-Tu ne peux _pas_ crever !

-C'est ce que je dis !

-Pas du tout… Répondit l'ex Dragon des mers d'un air soudainement blasé. Tu me demandes de te rejoindre ici, dans les Enfers, au prix de ma vie.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, non mais quel emmerdeur celui-là… Tout ce chemin, toutes ces emmerdes et son seul désir de vivre avec Kanon, à jamais, gâché à cause de cette fierté. Honnêtement, Rhadamanthe avait du mal à voir ce qui pouvait le retenir, à part ça. Il soupira et leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, geste qui avait le don d'agacer le gémeau qui lui balança un coussin en pleine poire.

-Dis-le si je t'emmerde !

-Tu m'emmerdes, Kanon. Franchement, explique-moi pourquoi tu refuses de vivre éternellement avec moi ?

-On ne vit déjà pas à deux, alors pourquoi éternellement ?

-Bien, vis avec moi.

-Non.

-Rah ! Tu m'emmerdes ! Kanon !

-Mais tu m'emmerdes aussi !

-En quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu m'emmerdes.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la Wyverne d'être blasée. Il tourna les talons en attrapant le poignet de son amant et l'entraîna par la force à sa suite. De toute façon, c'était rare que Kanon ait le choix. Le trajet fut assez court dans l'ensemble, mais plein de questions venant de la part du Dragon des mers qui refusait de se taire trois minutes.

Kanon savait parfaitement où Rhadamanthe l'emmenait, il y était allé et en avait un certain souvenir. Mais ça ne l'effrayait pas d'y retourner, ce crétin de blond n'allait pas le tuer. Enfin… il n'allait pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

-On va rendre visite à quelqu'un de particulier. Il va peut-être te rappeler un de tes amis au sanctuaire…

-Tu m'emmènes réellement au Cocyte ?

-Oui. Nous y sommes presque. Tu devrais commencer à les voir.

-Voir quoi ?

-Là-bas.

Le blond pointa dans une direction bien précise qu'il suivit du regard, il dû plisser les yeux afin de les voir, juste un peu. À vrai dire, dans la glace, on avait du mal à les distinguer, les pétales gelés se remarquaient que par la rosée gelée qui formait des gouttes de cristal dessus. Ce qui permettait, sans nul doute, de les conserver de cette manière. Chaque rose était parfaitement épanouie et si elles avaient été de couleur, le givre les rendait maintenant toutes d'un blanc glacé tant le vent avait soufflé dessus la poussière de glace. Voilà qui aurait plu à Camus. D'ailleurs… comment se sentait Milo..?

Kanon se posa quelques questions sur son ami en avançant avec prudence sur la glace qui couvrait tout le terrain depuis des siècles et des siècles. Mais dès qu'il fut arrivé sur place, le tableau lui coupa le souffle.

Pendant un moment, il avait hésité à avancer car il avait l'étrange sensation de violer un sanctuaire sacré. Les roses aux pétales gelés en donnaient l'impression, mais plus encore, les quelques bougies aux flammes perpétuellement éteintes et la personne qui reposait en son centre. Contrairement aux autres squelettes, celui-là possédait encore toute sa beauté. Il n'était pas sans rappeler un certain poisson à l'ex-Marina.

-Qui est-ce ? Osa-t-il comme s'il brisait un tabou.

-Un ancien chevalier d'or, très valeureux et qui s'appelle Albafica. Minos et lui ont dû s'entretuer lors de la précédente guerre. À ce jour il est son seul amour et vient se recueillir chaque jour ici.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Le prénom d'Albafica est prohibé auprès de Minos. Tu n'aurais jamais pu savoir si on ne te l'avait pas dit.

Puis Rhadamanthe se tourna enfin vers Kanon pour l'admirer puis il posa, contre l'épaule du dragon des mers, une tête qui n'avait jamais paru aussi lourde. Le chevalier avait l'impression de pouvoir ressentir tout de son amant à cet instant, son puissant égoïsme qui était étroitement lié à cette peine incommensurable qui gagnait un peu plus la wyverne chaque jour.

Il avait comprit que jamais ce crétin de blond ne l'aurait forcé à devenir spectre. Il avait comprit que c'était à lui de choisir quelles seraient les plus grandes peines et joies qu'il devrait subir.

Kanon expire un grand coup et tourna les talons, reprenant le chemin qui menait à Caïna, sans doute sa prochaine demeure. Son futur et dernier lieu de mort. Depuis le début, il s'en était douté, l'enfer lui était destiné. Il devait bien réfléchir dans quel merdier il allait bien pouvoir se fourrer.

* * *

 _Lali-oh ! En relisant la partie entre Kanon et Rhadamanthe, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il y a des moments où j'écris, et je ne suis même plus certaine que c'est bien moi qui ait pondu ça. Mais il faut dire que ce sont des cas ces deux là, hein ! Concrètement, ils se prennent la tête sur des sujets importants, et des idiosyncrasies qui finissent par les faire craquer (moi la première ahem). En tout cas, j'avais prit grand plaisir à écrire cette scène, si on oublie Albafica, j'aime les voir se chamailler pour un oui ou un non. Deux caractères impossibles ensembles. Ils sont parfaits._

 _Lali-oh numéro deux. Il s'est passé du temps depuis le chapitre 7, et je n'ai pas su poster durant novembre, ni après et je n'arrive ici qu'en février. Lourde honte à moi. Ceci dit, j'avais un gros souci avec ma carte wi-fi (qui cru que le wi-fi dépendait d'une carte..?), mais là ça semble résolu. Pourquoi pas résolu avant ? J'étais pauvre, je suis une grande procrastinatrice doublée d'une flemmarde de renommée mondiale. Mais mon pc est gentil avec moi alors me revoilàààààààà !_

 _Pocky et Langues de chat !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Onzième temple._

Ça lui avait prit dès le matin, sans dire que ce soit au réveil pour autant. Au début, la sensation avait été désagréable, mais il en avait fait fi. Milo avait tout simplement décidé de ne plus y prêter attention, et avec succès. Pourtant, il fallait vraiment que ça lui arrive ici ?

Son corps était en vrac. Si la discussion qu'il avait eut il y a quelques jours avec Aiolia lui avait fait grand bien, aujourd'hui, il se sentait dans un état déplorable. Puis le pire était arrivé après être entré dans le temple de… _dans son temple._

À genoux sur le sol il se tenait les cheveux aussi bien qu'il le pouvait et s'essuyait la bouche de sa main libre. Venait-il réellement de vomir sur le sol du onzième temple ? C'était navrant et dégoûtant. Puis, très honnêtement quand avait-il touché le fond ? Vu son état, il semblait continuer à creuser.

Comment avait-il pu se retrouver aussi bas ? Milo avait clairement la rage et réalisait avec violence à quel point Camus l'avait brisé, et à ce moment précis, il comprit qu'il devait remonter la pente, peu importait le moyen qu'il utiliserait.

-Milo ? La voix du verseau résonna contre les colonnes. Diable ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, l'imperturbable maître des glaces. Tient, Milo mourait de rire intérieurement. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Camus, quant à lui, se serait volontiers approché davantage s'il n'avait pas croisé le regard bleu azur.

Même après que Milo ait nettoyé et soit parti, le verseau n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer les larmes de son corps.

En plus d'agir comme tel, Milo l'avait regardé comme on regarde un étranger.

Le scorpion était brisé à ce point là. Camus avait l'impression d'avoir été réduit en poussière. Aucun de ses choix n'avait pu l'aider. Bien au contraire, mais le verseau en était sûr, il pourrait faire vivre Milo à nouveau. Peu importait comment Milo le voulait maintenant, il le lui devait bien.

Mais il avait perdu la force. Il l'avait fait fuir, cette force. Le jour même où il avait décidé de rompre avec le scorpion.

Pourquoi, au juste, se sentait-il désespérément seul ? Sans doute que cette sensation ne l'avait que rarement quitté. Qu'en présence du huitième gardien. Il avait été naïf de croire qu'il pourrait mettre son égoïsme de côté. Au lieu de penser à lui… non. Au lieu de penser à eux. Il n'avait voulu penser qu'à Milo et depuis toujours c'était sa faute. Visiblement, même la bataille contre Loki ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux.

Juste ce regard ignorant, lancé durant des jours après cet incident, celui qu'on adresse à un inconnu…

 _Neuvième temple._

La pointe de son pied était posée au sol, mais c'était comme si il était figé sur place, incapable d'avancer d'un millimètre de plus. Depuis toujours c'était la même rengaine, dès qu'Ayoros posait son regard sur lui, Saga ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Avancer, reculer, s'en aller, sans doute le tuer, encore une fois. Le sagittaire l'avait vu et s'était posté devant lui, sans parler, comme si le gémeau devait deviner ses pensées pour agir.

-Tu te rendais au onzième temple ?

-Shion m'a demandé, répondit Saga comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des siècles. Probablement pour une mission.

La question de savoir pourquoi il demandait s'il se rendait chez Camus mourut dans sa bouche, il n'osait pas réellement savoir si Ayoros connaissait la relation qu'il avait… aurait… que Camus et lui avaient..? Il ne savait même pas l'expliquer. Mais s'il devait donner une réponse, aussi cruelle soit-elle pour le verseau, il dirait très probablement que le chevalier des glaces était plus atteignable que le sagittaire. Incontestablement, Ayoros était une personne dont il ne pouvait même pas imaginer partager le quotidien un jour. Partager la vie. Et pourtant… il en rêvait chaque jour.

-Tu devrais cesser d'être ta propre menace Saga, il est temps que tu passes l'éponge et que tu réalises que tu peux avoir ce que tu as envie de réellement obtenir. Malgré tes gestes passés, ce que tu as pu faire et combien tu as fait souffrir ou tu as pu souffrir, tu mérites le bonheur comme chacun d'entre nous. Et ce n'est même pas à moi de te le dire, mais tu sembles résolu à ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

-Tu n'es pas la pire personne entre nous deux. Et peu importe combien tu peux être une crasse, je t'accepterais toujours. J'ai parfaitement compris ton geste désespéré lorsque tu m'as fait tuer, tu as vraiment cru qu'après tout ce temps, je ne saurais pas lire dans tes pensées ?

Saga restait là, entièrement décontenancé. Ayoros avait ce pouvoir, l'avait toujours eu, de faire n'importe quoi de sa pauvre cervelle. Quoi qu'il fasse, peu importe comment il tournait chaque phrase d'Ayoros, il se sentait mit sur un piédestal, il se sentait comme un dieu si convoité. Mais c'était à double tranchant, c'était toujours lui rappeler autrefois, lui rappeler ses erreurs, et même si le sagittaire clamait n'en avoir rien à faire, ce n'était pas le cas pour le gémeau.

D'ailleurs, le neuvième gardien, dans son secret le plus total, esquissa un bref sourire avant de s'avancer. De toute évidence, Saga n'allait pas reculer, il n'était pas maître de lui quand Ayoros le toisait ainsi. C'était l'une des raisons, Ayoros en était persuadé, qui avait poussé Saga à le tuer. Autrement, il n'aurait jamais su faire quoi que ce soit. Dans le fond, ça lui avait permit de s'affirmer dans une certaine mesure.

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas parlé à voix haute, Saga ?

-Depuis… quoi ? Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'a rien à voir.

-Parle. Dis n'importe quoi s'il le faut, mais tu dois te rendre compte. Tu as tremblé quand j'ai parlé de Camus, alors, dis-moi, enfin… dis le toi, pourquoi tu es ainsi avec lui.

-Et je suis comment avec lui ?

Ayoros ne répondit pas, il connaissait déjà toutes les réponses, et depuis toujours il endurait ça sans se lasser, il ne ressentait même plus la douleur d'en provoquer à Saga pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Mais si lui il le savait, ce n'était pas le cas du troisième gardien. Saga se plaisait à dire que parler à voix haute lui apportait des réponses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé s'il avait juste pensé. Et ça avait une certaine forme de vérité, mais surtout beaucoup plus d'impact.

Le gémeau était déjà épuisé naturellement, et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait vu dans cet état, désormais, il se sentait acculé. Pris au piège entre une colonne à l'entrée du temps du sagittaire, et du sagittaire en question. C'était étroit et bien qu'Ayoros ne bouge plus, il avait cette désagréable sensation d'être de plus en plus à l'étroit. Le sagittaire portait d'ailleurs un sourire que le gémeau ne lui connaissait pas.

-Je ne suis pas odieux avec, tu te trompes Ayoros. Je crois sincèrement que Milo et Camus vont faire leurs vieux jours ensemble. Mais ils n'étaient pas prêts. Milo a besoin qu'on lui ouvre les yeux sur l'inaccessibilité de Camus, et Camus… il est sans doute le plus sensible d'entre nous, ça crève les yeux, et le cœur de le voir dans cet état sans comprendre d'où ces milliers d'émotions viennent, sans savoir les gérer. Il est son propre ennemi et il s'en rend à peine compte. Il me faut du temps pour lui faire comprendre. Oui, je sais… c'était le rôle de Milo de faire ça, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Après huit mois passé l'un avec l'autre, Camus n'était pas plus ouvert, et Milo n'y comprenait toujours rien, ils auraient foncé dans le mur au long terme. Alors… oui, tu me diras que c'est moi qui les ai fait foncer dans le mur plus tôt que prévu, mais c'était pour leur bien !

Ayoros croisa les bras et s'appuya contre un mur, sans cesser de regarder le gémeau qui, au plus il parlait, au plus il comprenait la portée de ses gestes et de ses paroles. Aah… après ça, ça serait encore son rôle de l'aider et de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Ses intentions étaient bonnes de bases, il devait juste s'avouer à lui-même ce pour quoi il tenait tant à les dévaster pour les aider, ce qu'il cachait réellement derrière ses bonnes intentions mal exécutées.

-Si je n'avais pas manipulé Camus à ce point, si je n'avais pas été cette épaule, cette oreille et cette compréhension dont il a besoin, il n'aurait jamais prit en compte ses désirs et ses besoins. Il devait être bousculé, et tant pis si je l'ai fait de la pire des façons. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ayoros, toi et moi… ce n'est pas pareil du tout. Je ne peux pas te faire subir ça, tu ne le mérites pas, je te fais déjà tant subir… Je ne peux pas te toucher, de quelque manière que ce soit. Et je me mets des barrières solides pour ne pas entraver ma propre parole. Je sais ce que tu ressens et tu sais ce que je ressens aussi. Mais malgré tout ce que tu fais, tes approches douces, tes gestes acides… je suis entier avec toi, et sans tricherie, c'est ce que tu cherches, je le sais, et tu es pire que moi, nous sommes d'accords. Ecoute, si Camus était assez bête pour se laisser manipuler par un fou dans mon genre, ça le regarde. Je me fiche de lui. Mais je ne te ferais pas de dégâts à toi.

-Bien. Répondit la voix tout à fait calme du sagittaire. Je pense qu'il en a assez entendu ainsi.

- _Il..?_ Répéta le gémeau avant de constater qu'il s'était fermé à toute sensation extérieure que ses propres chaînes. Ayoros… pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Tu n'étais pas honnête avec quelqu'un qui se reposait sur toi. Ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'il te considère toujours, Camus est quelqu'un d'intelligent qui peut comprendre tes actions, mais laisse-le tranquille maintenant.

Les poings serrés, mais la mine basse, le visage tourné vers le sol, le verseau avança jusqu'à l'entrée du temple et descendit les marches, lentement. Saga n'avait même pas amorcé le moindre geste pour le retenir et fusillait le sagittaire du regard. Pourtant… il savait qu'Ayoros avait fait un choix juste, mais tout de même… maintenant que Milo et Camus se retrouvaient brisés ainsi… que leur restait-il ?

-Tu es pire que moi Ayoros.

-Je ne l'ai jamais caché. Désolé de t'avoir fait tant de mal en cet instant, et j'irais m'excuser auprès de Camus également. Je crois bien qu'il a tout entendu. Laisse-toi un peu de temps, et cette fois-ci, vient vraiment à moi quand tu seras enfin décidé.

-Oui.

C'était la seule réponse que Saga avait pu trouver. Cette fois-ci c'était différent. En une heure de temps il avait eu sur le dos ses erreurs nouvelles, ses regrets et inquiétudes. Il venait de subir à l'échelle ce que Camus avait encaissé des semaines durant, par Milo et par sa faute. Ayoros était décidément la seule personne qui était faite pour lui. Dommage que chacun ait du l'apprendre à ses dépend.

 _Huitième temple._

Chaque pas dessinait sous ses talons une fine couche de glace qui s'étendait le temps de l'impact au sol. Rarement on lui avait connu un cosmo aussi froid et chacun aurait pu dire que le chevalier des glaces avait sans doute atteint le zéro absolu. En tout cas, il était clair que rien ne survivrait autour de lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas les poings serrés, et son corps n'était pas plus contracté. Pour une fois depuis des années, Camus avait froid, réellement froid.

Ce genre de froid qu'aucun feu ne réchauffe, ça ne venait pas de son pouvoir, ça venait de l'intérieur, comme s'il était détruit, anéanti jusqu'au moindre atome de vie. Il avait envie de hurler de rire et de larme. C'était bête à en chialer, à en crever. Si l'arthropode avait prit cette entrée glaciale comme un signe de menace, son air dangereux s'était lentement décomposé en voyant le onzième gardien déambuler ainsi, son cœur aussi s'était décomposé, se rendant compte qu'il en avait encore une partie. Evidement, Camus resterait Camus à ses yeux, malgré ses erreurs, ses failles et ses trahisons. C'était justement tout ça qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Mais le maître de la glace n'était pas homme à se laissait abattre aussi facilement, et Milo savait qu'il n'y était pas pour grand-chose cette fois-ci. Quelqu'un venait de briser Camus une dernière fois. Il reprit un peu contenance et se plaça devant lui, coupant sa route.

-Saga ?

-Non, moi c'est Camus. Je sais bien que tu le vois partout, mais quand même…

-Camus, tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Oui. On se connaît toujours aussi bien, on n'y peut rien malheureusement.

-Malheureusement ? Je ne retiendrais pas ça. Qu'à-t-il fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? Tu sais, j'étais prêt à te laisser à n'importe qui, tant qu'il ne te fasse pas plus de mal que moi. Et je remarque que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai beau parlé, ça ne reste que des mots vides, j'ai beau promettre… tu restes Camus. Alors, dis-moi.

-Tu as raison, Milo. Sur toute la ligne. Je suis une catin, j'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et pas mal de coups de latte dans la figure, et je m'en mords les doigts. Je pense que c'est exactement ce que tu voulais entendre. Je l'ai su, qu'il n'y avait que moi, depuis toujours je le savais, mais j'en ai prit conscience que quand j'ai vu à quel point mon absence te faisait bien plus de mal que ma présence. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'avais encore la force d'y faire quelque chose mais… mes démons sont ressortis, je les côtoie chaque seconde et mes erreurs m'enterrent. Tu as raison, ne me pardonne jamais.

Il haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien, mais il s'était totalement ouvert à Milo, et pour la première fois, le huitième gardien avait pu sentir la détresse de Camus, toutes ses émotions, parfois contraires, qui s'affrontaient l'une contre l'autre, des centaines à la fois, une palette de nuance si grande que l'œil humain n'aurait su toutes les voir. Le verseau c'était ouvert au scorpion, le forçant même à pénétrer dans son esprit d'ordinaire aussi fermé et inaccessible. Toutes les réponses s'y trouvaient, ainsi que la vérité. Camus ne lui avait aucunement menti, il avait juste fait les mauvais choix pour des raisons qui lui semblaient bonnes. Et il avait…

Milo se recula, il savait tout désormais, tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, depuis leur séparation, avec Saga, jusqu'à la discussion d'il y avait quelques minutes à peine. Le huitième gardien ne coupa pas se lien et malgré son envie de s'y fermer, il ne le fit pas. Parce que ce que Camus faisait, il ne le ferait qu'une seule fois, et c'était maintenant. S'il coupait cette connexion que pouvaient avoir deux chevaliers à travers leur cosmos et leur esprit, c'était tuer le verseau, le condamner.

-Je t'ai attendu des années, et je suis mal au point là, devant toi, Camus. Je n'ai jamais été dans un état aussi lamentable. Et tu ne te portes pas mieux que moi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je pardonne, tu retiens mieux les leçons ainsi, et je ne te pardonne en aucun cas tes écarts, mais tout le reste oui. Tu es humain et maladroit. Mais je l'ai franchement mauvaise, et je ris de ce qu'à fait Saga même si c'est ce qui t'a définitivement brisé. Je t'ai vraiment attendu des années, et aujourd'hui je sais que c'est parce que ce n'était jamais le bon moment avant celui qui nous a rapprochés enfin. Mais je sais aussi qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas le bon moment pour se tomber dans les bras. Je suis réellement désolé que tu souffres, et que ça soit pour apaiser mes craintes que tu t'achèves autant. Tu aurais pu panser tes blessures et t'ouvrir à moi, mais tu as choisis le meilleur moment pour te dévoiler, vraiment. Je sais maintenant que c'est pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas de moi, et je ne veux plus de toi.

Camus resta interdit devant ces mots, Milo n'était pas manipulateur, ni menteur ou tricheur, il l'avait toujours défendu de ça, il pouvait être tout un tas de défauts, mais pas ceux-ci envers le verseau. Ou alors il était des défauts biaisés par les qualités inverses. Alors il n'avait pas plus de mal en entendant ceci, parce qu'il savait précisément ce que ça sous-entendait. Parce qu'il connaissait Milo par cœur et que l'inverse était tout aussi juste.

Il fit de nouveau un pas en avant et ça lui demandait tant de force qu'il avait l'impression d'être retenu par des chaînes plus lourdes encore que celles qu'il avait déjà portées. En sachant cela il avait tenté de mettre la force nécessaire pour le second pas. Et le troisième, et il continua de marcher ainsi, un peu plus serein, jusqu'à la sortie du temple, berçant Milo dans une reconnaissance qui lui était amplement due.

Puis il passa chacune des maisons, dans le silence, sans rien dire. Même quand il arriva au troisième temple, qu'il croisa le regard de Kanon, ce regard si rempli de colère pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Milo. Personne ne le pardonnerait et ces regards ne cesseraient qu'avec le temps, il reviendra, c'était certain, quand il serait prêt à les encaisser sans jamais ciller.

Pour le moment, il avait envie de courir jusqu'à l'épuisement, de ne même plus savoir où il allait et sentir l'embrun de la mer s'échouer sur son visage. Nager tout habillé dans les vagues douces et l'eau froide. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit engourdi. Se réchauffer avec la dernière parcelle d'énergie qui lui restait, ne plus savoir comment ni par qui il était rentré dans son temple pour se plonger au milieu des couvertures chaudes et s'endormir, l'esprit embrumé, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit.

À bout de force, il dormirait tranquillement, paisiblement, en se disant que ce sommeil était mérité quelque part. Que bientôt, il pourrait récupérer ce qui lui appartenait de droit.

* * *

Au réveil, le lendemain vers midi, quelqu'un l'attendait dans sa chambre. L'observait, les bras croisés contre son torse. C'était ce regard insistant qui l'avait peu à peu tiré de son sommeil, et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne s'était attendu à voir un tel personnage dans sa chambre, dans son intimité.

-Je ne suis pas là pour m'en prendre à toi, tu n'as pas de raisons de te mettre sur tes gardes.

-La paix a été signée de toute façon…

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant et enfin son invité surprise se releva et s'approcha de trois pas, précisément, vers le lit défait, dégageant une odeur d'eau salée. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se doucher… il ne perdit pas une seul fois le regard de son interlocuteur et ce dernier soupira, il devait bien finir par parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rhadamanthe ?

* * *

 _Wah, j'ai l'impression que ça fait trois siècles que je n'ai rien posté ici. Mais voilà, dans ce regain d'écriture sur le fandom, je tiens à vous signaler que je n'ai toujours pas abandonné "Je ne sais pas" parce que... parce que ce sont mes chouchous intemporels ! J'ai néanmoins un peu de mal à ne pas me disperser en ce moment. Je vais un peu partout, parce que je suis inspirée par beaucoup de choses, mais rien ne tient vraiment longtemps. Dans le fond, Saint Seiya est ma source la plus large et inépuisable d'inspiration._

 _Mais je n'aime tout simplement pas ce que j'écris en ce moment, je voudrais retrouver un univers que j'avais autrefois, avec ce que j'ai acquis récemment. Ces deux dernières années en sommes. Et combiner les deux est un exercice que je ne pensais pas si difficile. Alors je tourne pas mal en rond ces derniers temps. Cela dit, je n'oublie pas "Je ne sais pas" et j'y mets toujours un peu la main à la pâte._

 _J'espère, dans tous les cas, que ça continue de vous plaire, mon petit Dark-Ayoros aussi (non parce que, honnêtement, il n'est pas si gentil qu'on veut bien le croire) et tout ce qui va avec. Dans tous les cas, il ne reste que peu de chapitres avant que ça s'arrange. J'aurais fait plus de chapitres que je ne le pensais (10 de base). Sur ce, je vous envoie des nounours et des chewing-gum à la pastèque._


End file.
